The Elemental Queen
by aireagle92
Summary: Getting rewritten! Rain has no remember of her past but she a Evo just like Rex and grew up together. I really bad at summary sorry Noah x OC
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any Generator Rex People that is Man of Action and Cartoon network rights but I do own my OC Rain._**

**Prologue**

* * *

"Rex," I moaned after seeing what he did to my room. What he did was left his smelling jacket; on my bed, took my journal, and the few books I had. "Please tell me he didn't take my IPod." I look in my spot and it wasn't there. "Damn him."

Ok my name is Rain, Rex and I were found together and been working for Providence and living in the keep since then. I had dark brown hair that reached my mid back with hazel eyes with golden circles around the pupils; I stood at 5'9 ½. I was in dark jeans with a dark grey t-shirt that have blue star with right side of the shirt. I slipped on my black high collar jacket with a hood that could be attached. I looked for my silver wings necklace and found it next to my silver celtic ring. I slipped it over my neck, there a small click as the ring tap one of the wing. I headed out to find Rex first place first his room.

No luck,

I next try to the mess hall,

No luck again,

I decided to look in Doctor Holiday lab, I found Doctor Holiday in her lab coat, an orange top, grey long skirt, and knee-high boots. She was working on something her dark brown hair was pulling into a bun like normal, she look up from the microscope that she was using to see me, her green eyes gave me a look.

"Yes Rain?" She asked.

"Have you seen Rex?" I asked.

"He's in the petting zoo." Doctor Holiday said.

"Thank you." I said running to the elevator and headed down to the ground.

As the elevator doors open, I thought and my nanites kicked on forming my white angel like wings I jump off. I took off flying dodging some of the Evo out tree that always try to get hold of me. I started to look for Rex or Bobo or both of them. I heard the sound of Rex's motorbike. Rex had spiky black hair with dark brown eyes that hints of red in them. He was wearing black jeans with bluish black boots, white, blue and orange t-shirt, his red and orange collar jacket, and he always had orange goggles upon his forehead, his hands were cover in blue gloves with orange Bobo was a talking champ that had an eye patch over one eye and fez on. I follow the sound and follow them driving like crazy's. I nose dived them, slapping Rex in the back of the head. Rex looked up to see my annoyed face. He lost is control and went flying into the ground, he pushed himself up.

"Oh hey Rain." Rex said.

"What's the big deal?" Bobo asked.

"Rex, can I have my IPod back please?" I asked landing in front of them.

"Why would take your IPod?" Rex asked back.

"Rex, please." I said giving him that look.

"Fine." Rex said, pulling my small silver IPod out of his pocket and handed it to me.

"Thank you," I said. "Oh by the way please stop your jacket on my bed and steal my stuff without asking, or else."

I started to walked away, went I felt a hand on my shoulder stopping me.

"I didn't steal your books I borrow them alright." Rex reasoned.

"I know that but still," I said back. "Rex you need to ask or that least let me you borrow them."

"I know I know." Rex said rolling his eyes.

"Thank you Rex." I said.

I kicked my nanites back on and wings came back out and I took off. Rex and I have been together was seem like forever and to be honest I wouldn't change even for all my forgotten memories.

* * *

So this story is being rewritten as we speak but please review but please be kind about.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any Generator Rex People that is Man of Action and Cartoon network rights but I do own my OC Rain.**_

**Ch.1**

* * *

Two weeks went flying by without an Evo's attack, today was different I could feel it something was up and to top it off Rex was being Rex.

"Rex Stop messing with that ball or else." I growled as we we're lying in the escape hatch.

"But I'm bore Rain" Rex said. "Think of something then!" I shot back listing to the runaways, Rex kept throwing his ball.

"Maybe you should lay off the sodie pop, Chief," Bobo said. Rex threw the ball once again sending towards Bobo and took off his hat.

"Sheesh. Touchy." The ball can flying towards me, I just move a little and the ball missed me.

"Chill out." I said.

"Finally," Rex said pushing himself up I follow pushing myself also pausing my music and take my headphones off and put them in my hidden pocket of my jeans. I pulled on my jacket slipped my necklace and ring under my shirt and checked to make sure my converse were tied.

"I'm good to go." I said smirking, Rex open the hatch and jump off with glee.

"Oh boy" Bobo said.

"I know." I muttered pulling on my black fingerless gloves and jump after Rex.

As I got closer to the ground I kicked my nanites on and my large white wings unfurl and I finally saw the Evo. He was large and ugly with grey skin and a lot of faces shooting out different elements. As Rex made contain with Evo they was a huge dust could, with many car alarm went off, and destroy some glass window, when the dust cleared the Evo was on the ground and Rex was smirking. "Hello monster guy I'm Rex now thrill me," Rex said smirking.

"Anyone wants to go first? Anyone?" Rex asked.

"Really Rex" I said landing right next to Rex. Rex just rolled his eyes and the Evo just shot out fire we both jump out of the way.

"Eenie…" Rex yelled punching different heads and face. "Meenie…Miney…Moe!"

"Hey Ugly get a taste of your own medicate!" I yelled creating a small fire ball and threw it like a baseball that the Evo.

The Evo went to swat me with one of his hand I flew out of the way. Rex punches most of the face and went flying back on to the ground. I Shot another Fire ball that the back of Evo head. I look up quickly and saw other jump jet coming down and saw Six

"Great just great." I muttered.

"Who let them out?" I heard Six asked. Agent Six was like Rex said he like a nanny but a really cool nanny like ninja he never smiled and always wear a green suit and black sunglasses.

"No one Sir, Rex opened the hatch and Rain follow him Sir" one of the Guards said.

"Hey Ugly!" I yelled. "Didn't your Mama ever teach you any manner's for example not hitting a girl?" I threw a huge blast of air and send the Evo flying down towards Rex, with Rex giant metal fists send the Evo flying back we didn't realized we were being video tape, one of the faces shot out ice breath, completely covering Rex in an ice cage.

The Evo than shot his fire breathe, but Rex broken through the ice with his metal wings.

"Stop messing around kids," I heard Six said.

"Focus" "That's not messing around," Rex said. "This is messing around," He took off douching the shot the Evo was taking. "Can you blame a guy for having a little fun mainly went the guy can make his own wings?" He kept douching the Evo blasts but caused damage to the city.

"Civilians!" Six yelled.

"I got them!" I called.

"I can get them!" Rex called.

"Rex I can handle them you get the Evo." I said

"I can-," Rex started but drop his machine wings were falling apart. "Hey!" Rex went flying drop and crashed into the ground with thud,

I went flying sending air slash taking out some of the debris and Six jumped out of the hover craft and took out the rest, and landed in front of Rex.

"Finish it" Six simply said.

"Hey Rain you up for some tag team?" Rex asked through the ear piece that we all wore.

"Oh yeah" I said back smirking launching that once into the plan. One of us would fly around the Evo and bug them so the other one would knock out the Evo. Rex's nanites kick on and create an giant cannon and took pieces of the road out and started to fire move and move till it knock out the Evo back and I barley dodged and land right next to Rex and my nanites kick off my wings disappear.

"Rex you're clear to move in and disarm." Dr. Holiday said.

"No offered Doc but duh," Rex said walking closer to the Evo and stretching to meet the Evo body. "Shut him down little guys." The Evo started that once to heal turning back into a normal guy naked but a normal guy no less. "You're welcome again" Rex said being corky again.

"You… made me normal again." The cured man said and ran hug Rex.

I started too laughed a little.

"Handshakes work, too, naked man." Rex said as the blanket came off. I started to laugh even harder.

"Serious- - stop hugging me."

"Get in the hover craft now" Six ordered.

"Yes Sir" I muttered walking into the hover craft and waited for the others taking out my IPod and put on my headphones on listen to music.

"Do we really have to go back to base?" Rex asked. "Let's go and get a pizza and celebrate."

"You wrecked six city blocks" Six said.

"Aw, Come on." Rex said. "It was four at the most."

"He took out a few blocks" I said crossing my arms coping Six.

"All Right maybe five" Rex said.

We took off not noticing we were being watched.

"That them," the middle one said who look like a robot werewolf said. "Tell Van Kleiss."

We went back home, I headed back to my room to take a nap, about a hour later, we we're in Doctor Holiday lab with Rex was doing his scan I was listening to Linkin park. Bobo was cleaning his blaster.

"Scan looks normal so are you going to tell me what happen out there?" Dr. Holiday asked.

"Just another shining victory that saves a lot of people, I think I should get something like dinner, a movie-" Rex said but got cut off by the thermometer every time.

"I'm talking about the about the 90% negative spike in your bioenergy. Have an explanation for that?"

"My bios spike every time I see you, Dr. Holiday." Rex said.

"Smooth like sandpaper" Bobo said I hide a laugh, Rex gave me a look.

"She means went you went down idiot." I muttered looking that my IPod trying to find a good song or playlist.

"I messed up, in front of Six. Then I-I-I don't own know what happened, I freak out and my machine fell apart," Rex muttered. "Oh hey." I finally noticed that Six had walked in.

"I need to check your stress levels gave me a lap around the petting zoo." Dr. Holiday said.

I pushed myself up and followed Rex and Bobo as we went into the petting zoo.

"Wheels or Wings?" Bobo asked.

I kicked on my nanites and wings unfurled.

"Wheels I want to trend something up," Rex said pulling his goggles down and smirked as he kick on his nanites and create his wheels we took off that once racing one other.

"So, what's your problem?" Bobo asked.

"Oh, the usual—all work and no play." Rex said. "And don't even get me started on that broom closet they call my room." We dodge the Evo tree that went to attack us. "Think they fed Mel?" As went over Mel's lake.

"Obviously not!" Bobo yelled.

"See you next time!" Rex yelled and laughing.

As we reach the end of the petting zoo with Rex winning

"I won, I won" He sang.

"Oh shut up, alright you won" I muttered.

We look that the exit door.

"Up, for a little road trip?"Rex asked.

"What do you think?" I asked smirking.

"Don't look that me I a bad influence" Bobo said.

We went flying across the free earth knowing the alarm would sound; we took off laughing the whole way.

I kept following Rex till we reach were he want to go, we stop finally

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Just follow my lead" Rex said back as we walk through the tunnel.

"Well what are you waiting for?" I heard a guy asked.

"People die on this thing," I heard another guy voice said back with the sound of a skateboard "I not going to go, you go."

"I'll do it" Rex said as we came into view with Bobo bring up the back.

The guy on the far left had on green pants with a grey long sleeve shirt with a red t-shirt he had on sunglasses and black sneakers with pale skin and brown hair, the guy next to him had no hair and brown eyes normal skin with giant headphones with a blue selves shirt with tan shorts and sneakers. The guy on the right had short brown hair and green eyes behind green and sliver glasses with a black hoodie with a brown jacket and blue jeans with black sneakers, the last guy had pointed brown hair with dark brown eyes he had on a grey long sleeves shirt with an orange vest with brown jeans with red sneakers.

"On your Monkey?" The last one asked making his friends laughed.

Rex just smirked and pulled his goggles down and kicked his nanites on and created his motorcycle.

"Front side mcTwist1260 psycho style!" Rex said and then pulled over them and landed right next to me.

"Dude's totally an Evo." The guy with glasses said. I didn't say anything.

"What about you Sweetheart?" Sunglasses dude asked me.

Thankfully Rex answers for me.

"She doesn't like to talk much." Rex said.

"But is she an Evo or not?" The same guy asked.

"Yeah she is like me" Rex said.

"Is she mute or something?" Sunglasses dude asked.

"I'm not mute or deaf" I growled.

"So she finally speak" The vest dude said.

"Thirsty?" Rex asked. We follow them a little behind.

"Rex, why did you that?" I asked. "When Six found us, we're so dead."

"Then I will take full blame for it Rain," Rex said sling an arm around my shoulder and pulled me closers, I welcomed it I need some human contact. "We'll be fine Rain I promise you that."

"Thanks Rex I need that" I said.

We came to Snack Shack where Rex was giving them free sodas.

"This awesome," The Vest Dude said. "Hit me again Evo Kid."

Rex just smirked and launches another soda that him and send him flying back I hid a laugh.

"Dude we have to bring him to the arcade." The sunglasses dude said.

"We're never going to had to pay for anything again," Vest dude said. "Owwww."

"Those kids could care less about being friends with you" a new comer said he had blond-haired and wears a green jacket with a chocolate shirt and blue jeans with black shoes he was cute.

"What's wrong with that?" Rex asked.

"A lot" I muttered

"Come on new kid's let's rolled." Vest kid said.

"Let's just hang here," Rex said as I sat on the ground. "I'm tired of the whole machine thing and I can't give you any more freebees."

"Oh, then I guess we done Freak!" Sunglasses yelled the others follow and started laughed that Rex.

After the Dudes were gone.

"I sorry Rex" I said giving him a one arm hug.

"Thanks Rain" Rex said

"Uh, might I remind you two that monkeys like to throw Bobo bombs and I have Mexican yesterday." Bobo said

"Good Monkey" Rex said as Bobo took off.

"So you have a talking monkey" The blond hair kid said.

"Chimpanzee technically, Want a soda?" Rex asked holding his hand up. The kid just smirked,

"It's on me," The kid said holding up a few dollars. "I'm Noah. So are you two a couple or something?"

I nearly choked on my soda.

"Of course not" I couched out.

Rex was laughing.

"Were like brother and sister to be honest" He said.

As we walk I thought I saw something like robot Werewolf went I took a second looked the thing was gone.

"Weird" I said.

"What's weird?" Rex asked.

"Nothing Rex," I said. "Coming." We took a sit on the ledge.

"You can cure Evo's," Noah said. "Seriously?"

"Yeah he can" I said. "It's like my machine it's just something I just can do," Rex said. "I can't make people completely Nanite-free, but I can extract the ones that turn them Evo"

"No wonder why they keep you lock up," Noah said. "That's pretty huge –like… earth- changing huge."

"I guess," Rex said "I need I wish they would help me figure out who I am," He look down. "Want to know the best thing about amnesia?" I rolled my eyes that his question, Noah just gave him a look. "I forgot" Rex said laughing.

I laughed they both follow my lead.

"What about you Rain?" Noah asked. I was able to hide my blush.

"I'm like Rex I can control my nanites but I can't cure them through"

"What about your family?" Noah asked.

"I don't know." I said looking in down into the ditch.

"Sorry" Noah said putting his arm around my shoulder I was able to hide the blush that was now covering my face.

"Don't be" I said

"Pbht!" Bobo yelled. "You call that Comedy?"

"I'm glad someone's laughing." We heard Six voice and Bobo fallen from where he was sleeping, I shot up with Rex and Noah and saw Six with four agents, fallen from where he was sleeping.

"Who's he supposed to be?" Noah asked.

"Six is like a Nanny only with more aggro" Rex said

"Hysterical. Let's go" Six said.

"Rain and I are going to chill here for a while Thanks." Rex said walking back towards us.

"Rex," Six said. "Duck!" He pushed Rex down right as a greenish crystal came flying and ripped Six black tie in two and another going towards his head he dough that two and two more and landed right next to his feet.

I look up and saw three Evo's up above us the one of the far left was a humanoid lizard-like with crystal spikes growing out of his body and a crystal club growing out of his left arm. The one in the middle was an armored werewolf; the one on the far right was a female with two normal arms, and two larger arms. The larger arms. The middle one rip the fence out with one slash, and jump down follow by the other two, the agents that once started to shoot the Werewolf took out two in one slash.

"He strong." I muttered.

The girl Evo started douching the bullets left and right and threw two red portals I guess and the two agents disappeared in the slashes.

"How did she do that?" Noah asked.

"To be honest no idea" I said back as Six kicked the Girl down into the ditch and then started on the Werewolf dude Rex and me was about to run and help went the lizard dude cut us off.

"We got you're back kids," the Lizard dude said. "We're on your side."

"On our side." I said

"Six may be a pain but-" Rex started was cut off by a voice behind us.

"Through here- the promise land" The girl said showing a grey forest.

"We're waiting Rain." I heard in the back of my head by the look on Rex face heard it too.

"Rain, Rex Stay back!" Six called.

I glance back and Rex looked all the way back we got throw in by the lizard dude, it was dark and creepy, we landed in the woods that we saw before. "Guys you good?" I asked pushing myself up.

"Never flyin' coach again," Bobo said. "No sirree."

I turn my head and noticed that the Evo that attack us were behind us I growled a little.

"Where are we?" Rex asked putting a hand on my shoulder quietly telling me to calm down.

"Home" The werewolf dude said.

The trees started to twist and bend to create a pathway I saw that someone was coming towards us. It's was definitely a guy taller than me and Rex as he got closer I saw he was wearing black boots with grey pants and a black shirt and long grey coat with a golden hand that remind me of hell boy with a golden strap as he got closer I saw that his hair was black with strips of white and pale skin similar to mine and his eyes were dark red like dark blood.

"Hey," Bobo whisper. "Head honcho. Act all impress"

"Not acting" I heard Rex whisper back.

I saw were every this guy walked flowers and trees follow him as he came to a stop I saw the strap with a glowing greenish yellowish that was attached to his golden collar. His face held no emotions.

"You can control natural?" Rex asked. I stayed in the middle of the boys.

"In a matter of speaking, yes" The Guy said.

"Good, do you think you can crank the heat down a notch there Skippy?" Bobo said pulling that his shirt.

The Guy just glanced that Bobo and a rain cloud appeared above him and came raining down I took a little step back something in the back of my head was screaming not to trust his Guy. "Show off."

"I'm Van Kleiss and this Rain and Rex is Abysus," Van Kleiss said. "A haven for all Evos."

"You know about us?" Rex asked.

"My associates Biowulf, Breach, and Skalamander have been watching the two of you for some time now" Van Kleiss said.

"That a little creepy Dude" Noah muttered back.

"Ditto" I whisper.

Van Kleiss just smiled and move his hand to create a path.

"This way" Van Kleiss said.

I could see through the path for an old creepy castle behind a blood red sky. I shot Rex a worry look but he didn't say anything back but gave me a look back and share the look with Noah and me. We follow them I stay in the middle of both Noah and Rex the castle was even creepy as we entered the place.

"They called it a plague but nanites are in every way a gift," Van Kleiss said as we follow him in a destroy courtyard and pulled up a piece of collapsed earth as we kept following him. "A gift that you're Providence seeks to destroy." He kept pulling up ground.

"The Evo's we go after they're monsters," Rex said. "They use their powers to hurt People."

"We're not all savages, Rex, some Evos are capable of so much more," Van Kleiss said.

"The two of you are just starting to learn your potentials"

"Potentials?" Rex and I both asked. "We both don't even know are pasts?"

"Is that so?" Van Kleiss asked. "Then perhaps a little history lesson."

"Sounds delightful," Bobo said as he gut growled for food. "Do you have anything to eat in this dump?" I rolled my eyes, only Bobo would do something like that.

"Take them to garden for Nourishment," Van Kleiss said."We follow shortly."

I gave Rex a look and followed Bobo and Noah.

"Noah, I don't trust these Guys" I whisper.

"You're not alone" Noah whispers back. "Five years ago on this very spot is where it all began, Rex-"I overheard Van Kleiss said The garden held no plants, but brown statues that looks like Evo's the whole place felt like a graveyard.

"This is the garden," Bobo said. "Better fire the gardener."

I kept on guard looking that the statues.

"I don't think these are statues" Noah whisper.

"Smart Kid!" Skalamander Yelled as the three of them surround us.

"I knew it," I growled. "Rex's in trouble and pain I can hear it."

"Even been in a fight Blondie?" Bobo asked.

"I took Kickboxing that the mall once" Noah said.

"Oh brother" Bobo said as Biowulf laughed and started his attack Bobo jump up that once douching his claws and landed on his back. I kick on my nanites and turn on the earth part and allow the ground to shake, I felt the ground was infused with nanites upon nanites. Bobo was handing Biowulf, Skalamander started to throw his spikes that Noah and me while Breach was swatting that us which cause Noah to fall I saw Bobo was making Biowulf coming towards us, I quickly jump out of the way as both Biowulf and Skalamander went down. Noah did an amazing kick that took Breach down.

"You're good" I said.

They started to get back up.

"Not bad" Bobo said.

We took off running, the way that Rex and Van Kleiss went.

"Now Rex I expect so much more than this," I heard Van Kleiss said. "I wonder if Rain will taste better."

We came into the room were the you of them were, the sight that met us scare us mainly me they was Rex being trap in a tree with Van Kleiss giant hand in his chest giving off a yellowish green glow.

"Get your hand off him you dang dirty cake!" Bobo yelled throwing a giant piece of rock which hit Van Kleiss squared in the face he pulled his golden hand out of Rex chest which gave Rex the time he need to kick his nanites on and turn his right leg into a giant leg and kick Van Kleiss sending him flying back in the far wall with his face turn unnatural.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Van Kleiss said turning his head back into the normal way.

"That is just messed up" I whisper.

"You're just as powerful as I lead to believe" Van Kleiss said. Rex was able to pull himself out of the tree cage we ran up behind him.

"Well sorry to disappoint you but I don't plan to be anyone lunch" Rex growled. Van Kleiss only laughed and walk out the giant hole and on to a waiting root.

"Oh you far more valuable to me the both of you," Van Kleiss said. "I only want a taste."

"That is just freaking creepy" I muttered unfurled my wings.

"Ready to go home now and not die" Noah said. Rex just smirked and pulled his goggles down and kick his nanites on to create his wings and grabbing Noah Bobo jump on Rex back, and we took off Rex took out the wall and we were free. Dodging the trees roots and branches that came that us.

"Thank you for flying Air Rex" Rex said laughing.

"They better be a movie on this flight." Bobo growled as we dip down with more roots can fly out.

"Rex behave it's not a time to joke around," I said sending a blast of air to cut down a trees that shot up.

"Rex up." I said we shot up into the sky.

"What are you running to… Providence?" We heard Van Kleiss yelled I glances back to see a giant group of moving trees.

"The two of you are nothing but tools to them a weapon to be locked away till they need you two."

I heard Rex's Machine starting to break down.

"Rex don't listen to him!" I called.

It didn't work he went flying down letting go of Noah and Bobo, I dip down and try to grabbed the three of them I got a hold of Rex but with the metal still a little on him he pulled me down with him.

"Rain let me go" Rex said.

"Not happening Bro" I said we landed on the ground. My wings went back down.

"Come on Rex don't let him get to you" Rex Whisper to himself. "Need a minute, biometrics way low."

"That's – that's really inconvenient" Noah said.

"Noah helps me," I said we help Rex up.

"You good Bro?" I asked.

"Yeah in a few" Rex said.

A red portal appeared above us and opens allowing Biowulf, Breach, and Skalamander to come out.

"I rest my case" Noah said.

I was getting ready to fight back as Biowulf came at us ready to kill us all, But Six came flying out on a hover board and send him flying away I breathe a sigh of relief. Right as the board was about blow up Six jumped off the board and threw Bobo his blaster, Bobo went flying up and started to shot taking Skalamander out. It only meant Breach was left.

"6:00!" Rex called.

"Can you stand?" I asked Rex nodded his head so Noah and I were able to pull away.

While this was matter Six was dealing with Breach and her portal and getting his but handed to him, he took out his swords and threw them and took Breach down.

"Some Nanny." Noah said.

I rolled my eyes as he came closer grabbing his swords on the way.

"This Evo Van Kleiss…" Rex started.

"We know, He never been a problem until now," Six said. "We have to move,"

We took off running following Six.

"The Keep is hovering just over the mountains."

"How did you find us?" Rex asked.

"High-frequency transponder." Six said.

"You tagged us." I said.

"Like a dolphin" Rex said.

"No not you its monkey's draper" Six said simply.

If we weren't running for are life's I would have laughed so hard. The boys stop and look that Bobo

"It's a simian undergarment!" Bobo yelled.

"I'm a little disappointed that it's only you Six," Rex said.

"I thought Providence would send an army after us." We continued jumping over roots.

"They did." Six said, as we pass through a clearing where a group of agents were laying die with a giant root over the hover craft.

"Oh my god" I whisper.

"Rain, Rex forgot it" Six said. My nanites were kicking on as the ground started to shake.

"He's coming!" I yelled.

"Move!" Six yelled running towards us but a giant branch came flying out that formed a tree with Van Kleiss in the middle. I was pushed back that the force from the tree coming flying up and landed right next to Noah.

"You ok Rain?" Noah asked.

"Yeah," I said. "I'm good," I push myself up. "Crap."

"Such a waste if only Providence would keep out of things that don't concern them" Van Kleiss said shooting branches that us.

The branches nearly hit Rex but Six slash it away.

"Keep running you're be safe that the Keep" Six said jumping on the roots.

"Rex I don't think Van Kleiss just control the earth," Noah said.

"It's like…" "He's a part of it." Rex said feeling the earth.

"I could have told you that." I muttered.

"They are nanites everywhere he connected to all of it." Rex said as Six went running that Van Kleiss. Six got hit by a tree branch and went flying and hit a stone and passed out.

"How are those biometrics lookin' now?" Bobo asked Rex's hand was giving off blue lightning right as a group of trees surround us.

I growled out allowing my nanites to kick on and break the root that was closes to me.

"Enough of this foolishness," Van Kleiss said.

"The two of you where here went it happened the three of us were, stay and all of your questions with be answer."

"We will take are change with Providence!" We yelled.

"You're messing with your density, both of you!" Van Kleiss yelled and another root shot grabbing my ankle.

I growled and used wind to cut the root away.

"Messing around? That's not messing around," Rex laughed as he created a giant orange sword and took off running towards Van Kleiss and jump slashing him in half which created a bright orange light. "This is messing around."

As the light disappeared they was no Van Kleiss and no tree left, Rex's hand became normal again and I tackle hug him Bobo started to laugh the same with Noah. Six was okay apart of his shoulder.

"Great, can we go home now?" Noah asked.

Rex just smirked and I unfurled my wings as Rex created his motorcycle

"Are you should you don't want to take the scenic route?" Rex asked laughing.

I just smirked and took off flying as reach the Keep. Noah disappeared after Dr. Holiday check the two of us we were good. I went back to my room and push the door open and headed in thankfully no one had messed with my room but something was off I could feel it, I took a deep breath and the feeling went away I pulled my headphones on and listen to my music. I feel asleep on my bed listen to "Your Guardian Angel" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. "_When I see your smile_

_Tears roll down my face I can't replace_

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out_

_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay._

_Seasons are changing_

_And waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

_Cuz I'm here for you_

_Please don't walk away and_

_Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah_

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be okay_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_."

I heard someone come in my room and pulled a blanket over me. "Sweet dream my little queen" I heard a voice that remind me of someone but I couldn't put my mind to it.

* * *

_**Well here is chapter one the stories is being rewritten and yes I following the episodes. Please Review but be kind about it alright thank you!**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any Generator Rex stuff that Cartoon network and Man of Action but I do own my oc. **_

_**Ch.3**_

The next day, Rex came into my room to wake me up, mainly because I sleep through my alarm again.

"Hey, wake up Rain" Rex said putting his hand on my shoulder. I went to slap his hand away and turned to my other side.

"Go away" I muttered.

"Come on Rain. Dr. Holiday said she needs you, so she can check your nanites" Rex said.

"I'll do it later," I muttered. I opened my eyes and saw the look that Rex was giving me. "Oh fine, I'm up"

Rex did his happy dance, that he got from me.

I rolled my eyes. Rex started to look through my books. "What are doing Rex?"

"Nothing" He mused and found something and ran out of my door.

"What did the little Baka take?" I asked pushing myself up and stretched. "Where did this blanket come from?" The blanket was black with purple strips. I went to my bookshelf and looked at the books till I realized he took my journal. "I'm going to kill him." I growled My Journal was my diary the cover doesn't look like a normal girl's diary it has a grey stormy background with black wings on it. I quickly pulled on a clean pair of jeans with a pale dark blue t-shirt with two red strips, making sure I looked alright. I headed out to Dr. Holiday's lab.

"I was wonder when you were going to join me Raine?" Dr. Holiday asked.

"Sorry," I said rubbing the back of my head. "I over slept."

"Get in the scanner now!" Dr. Holiday ordered.

"Got it" I said pulling my headphones on and lying down on the scanner table.

I took a deep breath and shut my eyes as I went into scanner; the scan was over soon as soon as it had started.

"Well you're good" Dr. Holiday said.

"That's good. Now I need to find Rex and kill him." I growled.

"Can I ask why?" Dr. Holiday asked.

"He took my Journal" I said.

"Knowing you Raine you'll find him" Dr. Holiday said.

"Thanks" I said. I left and started thinking of places that Rex would be.

My first thought was his room. I went to the door and slammed my fist on it, "Rex open the damn door now!" I got no response, but as I was listening I could hear someone laughing. "Oi, open up!" I yelled.

"Never!" Rex yelled through the door.

"Rex, please open the door now!" I called through the door.

"Why should I?" Rex asked back.

"Mainly because it's my dream book" I said lying through my teeth.

The door opens in front of me making me jump a little back; he pulled me into his room. Bobo was half asleep on his bed. Rex's room was like mine apart from the books and posters. He had two chairs in the center of the room with a giant TV.

"Why did you say this is your dream book?" Rex asked.

I grabbed it quickly and ran back into my room and locked the door, I did my happy dance.

"Now, where to put you, my little friend?" I asked myself looking around my room. "No I can't put it there that where Rex found you last, let's see?"

I kept looking for it then I found it the perfect place I remembered my old hiding spot under my pillow. The alarm went off meaning there was an Evo's problem. I stayed in my room till I heard a fist on my door; I opened to find Rex smirking. "What up?" I asked.

"Come on, we're in Mexico" Rex said pulling me with him.

"I'm coming you don't have to pull" I said.

We got to the open hatch I pulled my hair into a ponytail; Rex just smirked and pulled his goggles down. "Try to keep up." I said smirking and jumping off and unfurled my wings and took off.

"Hey wait up!" Rex yelled.

We took off.

"So do you know what we're going up against?" I asked.

"No idea," Rex said. "But knowing me I'll beat it and cure it."

"You're so bloody cocky at times" I growled rolling my eyes taking another blast of wings and went ahead of Rex.

"You're not going to win this race" Rex said.

"The two of you behave while on a mission," I heard Six's voice coming through the ear piece. "What your ETA?"

"Right now!" Rex called back through the ear piece as we raced each other over the rooftops.

"So what are we dealing with?" I asked.

I saw huge cactus arms.

"How I can save your butt today agent Six?" Rex asked.

"My money is on it's a cactus Evo" I said as the arms came out so we could see the Evo amazing.

"A Cactus Man" Rex mused.

"Told you so." I laughed.

"Shut up!" Rex yelled. "Prickly."

"Yea that's true," I said. "But it gives out a beautiful pink flower once a year."

"This should take about ten seconds" Rex said smirking.

"Wait the two of you!" Six yelled.

"Chill out we got this covered!" Rex yelled getting cocky again.

"Rex, maybe we should listen," I growled. "But let's go for it." I took off diving down.

"Hey Rain wait up!" Rex called following me the Cactus Evo threw his arms out and shot launched thrones at the two of us.

I ducked better than Rex, flying through the thrones and angled my wings the right way. A throne hit Rex's left wing and he went flying spiraling down and crashed into a tiled roof and hit the wall of another house and landed on the ground.

"I hope no one saw that." Rex said pushing himself up,

"I saw it." I said smirking. Ducking quickly as a huge throne almost got me.

"When you have your super boots you can give the orders," Rex said cocky again, and took off at the Cactus Evo jumping. "This is one small step for me, one giant pounding for you ugly Evo guy!"

The Evo took him out in home swiped off his roots, he went flying back. I dove down and grabbed one of Rex's hands and help him down as I landed after him. "Ok what do you have in mind?" Rex asked.

"You're orders are cure it or kill it" Six simply said. He then took off with his sword out; I followed him flying low tapping the ground every now and then which caused little earthquakes. The Cactus Evo noticed this and sent his thrones at me I kept ducking drawing closer to get the Evo to follow me and leave Six alone.

"Hey, hold up there dude, a priest!" Rex yelled.

I turned my head to see Rex and that was what led to my downfall, a throne hit me in the gut, thankfully no blood but I got sent flying back and hit a fountain that was now in rubble. Water was on pouring down on me.

"I'm good!" I called. "Go on Rex!"

Rex offered me an apology smile and created his giant fists, using one to start drilling.

"I'm going under it and going to try to cure it!" Rex yelled as he disappeared under the ground.

"I'm going to kill that Evo!" I growled pushing myself up only to slipped back down. "Oh, my head" I held my head in my hands. I watched as Six did his thing.

"Sorry," Six said holding his sword to the Evo's neck.

"What?" I saw that the Evo was starting to turn back to normal. "Go Rex." I muttered.

After the Evo was cured Rex popped up.

"Thanks a lot Six, next time at least give a chance" Rex said holding up some roots.

"We're at war, orders are orders, even if we don't like them." Six said walking away from the rest of the Evo.

A young boy ran up and tackled hug the priest. I smiled, Rex came over to me.

"Don't say a thing" I growled.

Rex just offered a hand that I took willing and got pulled out of the fountain only to fall back down again and took Rex with me, the way we landed was weird Rex was on the bottom and me on top our hips were touching, blush was across our cheeks.

"Sorry" I muttered pushing myself up and away.

Rex laughed nervously as he pulled away. After we separated I slipped an arm around his shoulder and he slipped an arm around my waist helping me walk to the hover craft.

"Went we get back to the kept, Raine, go see Dr. Holiday" Six said.

"Got it Six" I said. The right wing was refusing to go back down, and it felt like my brain was spinning. As we reach the kept, Rex was helping me through the hallways to Dr. Holiday lab, She was waiting for me Six's portability tell her.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I got hit by one of the thrones and went flying back and hit a fountain," I answered.

"Rex, you can let me go. I'm good." Rex flashed a little blush and released his hold on me.

"I'm going to my room" Rex said turned and left.

After he was out of earshot I let out a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Dr. Holiday asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Knowing Rex, he is going to run so he can see Noah" I said.

"Getting back to you, do you why your wing didn't go back?" Dr. Holiday asked.

"Nope" I said sitting on the table.

"Your brain hurt too?" Dr. Holiday asked.

"Yup," I said. My wing started to move on its own. "Behave" The wing stopped at once. "Good boy." The alarm went off meaning Rex left.

I gave Dr. Holiday a look and smirked.

"Let me see your wing" Dr. Holiday said coming over to me.

"Go ahead." I said. Dr. Holiday checked my whole wing.

"Well it's isn't broken," Dr. Holiday said. "It will probably go down in a few hours and for the spinning head, go take an Aleve and you'll be ok."

"Thanks Dr. Holiday," I said getting off the table.

"I told you so." I headed out from the lab and into my room; Dr. Holiday knew that I had a secret stash of pain killers. I noticed something was off; I started to look around and see that on my desk was vase filled with red roses. "Where did these little buggers come from?" I asked myself looking for a card or something that said where the flowers came from. On the back was a little card. "For my little Queen" that's when the flashback started.  
Flashback 

_"There you are my little Queen" I heard a male voice said. "I'm here Daddy!" I heard a younger girl voice called. I finally saw a little girl with dark brown hair, I realized that it was a younger me._  
End of Flashback

As the fog cleared there was a lot of noise coming outside my room and in the hallways, and I went to lie down on my left side and passed out allowing my body the rest it needed. I was asleep for a while till I heard a knock on my door.

"Rain its Dr. Holiday," I heard her say. "You need to come to Opts."

"Alright, Dr. Holiday!"I called getting up from my bed and walking out and headed over to Opts with Dr. Holiday, my wing went back down. I always hated Opts the place was too dark and creepy with green lights, in the center of the room was a lumpy human in one of the circulars. "What is that?" I asked.

"A poor soul" Dr. Holiday said, as the metal door behind me opened allowing Bobo, Rex and Six to come in.

"No way, is that a zombie?" Rex asked smirking.

"Rex that poor guy isn't a zombie." I said crossing my arms.

"As Rain was saying this poor soul is very much alive, conscious of his action yet unable to control himself" Dr. Holiday said.

"Like Bobo in Vegas" Bobo said smirking.

"Isn't this Providence? Make this stop!" The lumpy dude said bouncing back and forth.

"What's doing that to him?" Rex asked.

"Until eight hours ago the Evo on your screen was Peter Meechum, a top research Scientists," Knight said.

Knight was the leader of Providence and he never left his office, Rex and I have a side bet that the reason why Knight never leaves his office is because he a germ freak.

"We had hope that he'll be the type of Evo we could reason with," Dr. Holiday said. "But he is too far gone, every attempted to get through to him has failed. It could make him a much unpredictable target."

"It's seems he has the ability to start sleeping nanites and bending non Evo's to his will" Knight said.

"Like old dancing pants here" Rex said thumbing at the lumpy person.

"When the induct happened it imbedded nanites into every living thing on earth," Dr. Holiday said. "For most people nanites are perfectly harmless."

"That's true" I whispered looking at lumpy dude.

"Yea, unlit they turn you into a monster" Rex said.

"I feel fine, really." The lumpy dude said.

"So this guy isn't an Evo?" I asked.

"Correct," Dr. Holiday said. "All that Meechum can do is use the started nanites to seize control of his victim's muscles."

"Why he's doing this we have no idea but he seems to be creating an army," Knight said as the video went black.

"We had been able to isolated Meechum and his victims to lower Manhattan and mobilize a mass evacuation, but we lose valuable time and effort looking for you needless to say if you can't pull this off I will be forced to cleanse the area."

"Cleanse what does that mean?" Rex growled.

"Don't mess it up, Hot shot," Knight said. "And that goes for you too, Nature girl."

One thing that everyone knew was that Rex and Knight hate each other I mainly try to stay out of it.

"Let's go Rex." I said pushing him away.

After we were out of earshot.

"I'm going to kill that Guy!" Rex growled.

"Calm down Rex" I groaned rolling my eyes.

"Need I remind the two of you we have a mission" Six said.

I rolled my eyes and followed Six.

"The sooner we finish this mission the sooner I can figure out who sent me those Roses." I muttered praying that Rex or Bobo heard me.

I pulled my jacket closer to me I was freezing as we went down to the ground.

"Aw, the big apple" Rex said.

"The city that never sleeps" I said looking around happily.

New York was always a city that I wanted to visit or even live here, the sky was a dark grey with no moon visible I zipped my jacket all the way up and pulled my fingerless gloves on.

"Cold?" Rex asked smirking.

"Shut up," I said. "It's not my fault that guys can control their bloody body heat and girls can't."

"With smells, cleanse the area Knight losing it this is New York City" Rex said. "You just don't cleanse New York City, right."

"Just do your jobs, and you both don't have to worry" Six said not looking back.

"Cure, captured, or killed," Both Rex and I said. "At least you keep it simple."

We kept walking trying to find the Evo and his victims, we finally found them.

"They sure look like zombies," Rex said, I took a deep breath. "They even have that fresh from the brains buffet living dead walk."

I saw Meechum's body hanging from the huge thing that was in place of his head.

"The thing is freaking weird and just wrong" I said shaking my head.

"Feeling sorry for whoever they were" Bobo said.

Meechum finally took noticed of us and pointed at us and his victims tried to face us.

"Are you positive that they don't want to eat us?" Rex asked. Six took off at once punching and kicking.

"Take them off the board!" Six order. "Fast!"

I kick on my nanites at once and slammed my foot on the ground sending a shock wave and taking out a few of the victims.

"Ok freak show," Rex said shooting out his giant fists. "Umm, the crazy train is coming to a stop." I bolted and ran creating a path, two of the victims tried to grab me but I punched them using the air.

They went flying back I slipped under one as it tried to catch me. Rex went flying over me and took out Meechum. When the dust cleared Rex was standing over Meechum with one giant hand and the other normal.

"Do it Rex" I said cheering and dodging another grab, Rex put his hand on Meechum's face, mouth but nothing happened.

"I can't," Rex said. "He's not letting me cure him." Rex's nanites were pushed back and he went flying back.

"Rex!" I called running back only to get grabbed by one of them.

"You will join us!" Meechum growled.

"That bloody creepy," I whispered trying to pull away from the victim. "Let go."

I saw that Rex's still remaining giant fist was covered in the green goo.

"This is not cool" I heard Rex say as the fist pushed itself up.

"Maybe you should get a look at Chief" Bobo said. I thought of some way to get out to the victims.

"Get it" I thought of standing right next to Rex and I disappeared into the wind getting away, I appeared right next to Rex, right as his fist came flying down at us.

"I can't control my hand!" Rex yelled.

"Hey watch the sewer water," Bobo said as he hung down from a streetlight. "The vest is dry clean now."

The fist went flying that Bobo who ducked. I flew up dodging the fist as it hit the ground and caused a lot of damaged, destroying cars and streets and fire hydrants, Bobo dodged a blast of water.

"It's not me," Rex cried. "It's not me."

"Rex clam down!" I called which caused his fist to come at me I shot down and the fist threw the street lamp at me I pulled up and the street lamp went by and almost took Six out.

But he jumped out of the way and more were coming. Meechum took over Rex's goo covered fist and made it slam down creating a giant hole that edged out and cut out, Meechum then moved his hand to the side and Rex's follow it's almost took out Bobo, Meechum then pushed his hand up towards me.

"Rex don't!" But his hand didn't listen it came reaching at me I barely dodged it.

"Rex you've been infected" I heard Dr. Holiday voice come through the ear piece.

"No freaking duh!" Rex said as the fist dragged him after me, I kept moving trying to get away.

"If you don't cut yourself from Meechum influence your whole body will turn" Dr. Holiday said.

"Great, just great there is always something" Rex said as he pulled a car up and threw it at Six.

Six flipped over the car as Rex started to smash cars.

"Six, Rex is Meechum infected through physical contact, whatever you do don't let him touch you or Rain" Dr. Holiday said.

"Noted" Six simply said and pulled out his swords and went all super ninja on the victims.

I stop to watch and Rex's infected hand came flying at me again.

"Rex control that bloody hand of yours before I cut it down and not heal it!" I yelled. Six was able to hit Meechum with a pile of metal. "Nice."

"Release them Meechum," Six order.

"Or I'll-" Six went flying back by Rex's still infected hand.

"Sorry," Rex said and he got pulled again.

Bobo came jumping over the pile on Meechum and got punched back my Rex's hand.

"Sorry," He started to pull the pile off Meechum.

Meechum was fighting for control of Rex and was wining because his fist hit me and took me down to the ground. "Sorry Rain."

"It's alright Rex just get control of your fist back." I said.

One of his Victims held me down I start to struggle to use my nanites to teleport to a different stop but for some reason my nanites wouldn't kick on.

"Rain your bio metrics just flat lined" I heard Dr. Holiday said.

"Just great" I muttered as I struggled to get free, I manage to get a leg free and I kicked a victim were the sun doesn't shine and he released me.

I slipped out from the victim's grip.

"Rex you need to fight this" Dr. Holiday said.

"Easy for you to say, Doc," Rex growled. "You're not being used as a barreling ram."

"Rex you have to focus," Dr. Holiday said. "When have you ever let someone tell you what to do?"

"Not today!" Rex yelled using his other hand to create his other fist and started beating his infect hand till the goo was gone.

Rex muttered something and went down.

"Rex!" I called, running towards him and mangled not to get touched or grabbed. "Hey Bud."

"Six, Rex did it but his nanites flat lined" I heard Dr. Holiday say.

"Got it" Six said.

"Come on Rex," I said. "You need to get up," I saw that Meechum was coming closer, he had hands out ready to infect Rex or me or both. "Rex's come on." Meechum hand was only a few inches away, I heard Six sword coming towards us I dropped my head and sword landed right next to Rex's face, He quickly looked at the sword in shock and Rex came flying over us and kicked Meechum right in the face and landed in front of us with his other sword. I jumped up and pulled Rex up with me.

"Thanks dudes" Rex said rubbing the back of his head. "Give me a second."

"Why do you interfere?" Meechum asked. "We must obey, he has her!"

"Meechum?" Rex asked.

"He has her!" Meechum yelled again and walked off with his Victims following.

"Who has her?" I asked as we ran after them.

"Status report now" I heard Knight order.

"The target is on the run" Six said back.

"You mean you lost him" I heard Knight said back.

"We're in pursuit" Six said.

"Wait," Rex said quickly. "Didn't you hear what Meechum said, I think were missing something."

"We have our orders," Six said. "Let's go."

He was off after Meechum. Bobo was grunting as he came towards us.

"What do you say we blow this party and go grab a pizza instead?" He asked holding his shoulder.

"Sounds tempting" Rex said. "We have our orders"

We took off running I was thinking more now "Who took her what was Meechum talking about." I could feel that Meechum was under me.

"Meechum is right under me" I said.

"Are you sure Rain?" Rex asked.

"Yup" I said.

"Alright then" Rex said and kicks his nanites on and creates his giant fist and started to drill through the street. "Sorry we couldn't find the stairs!" He yelled as he punched Meechum. I was watching from above with Bobo. "Aw I made you mad." The green goo opened and I could see Meechum face covered in slime and Rex stopped right before.  
"Please she needs me" Meechum said.

"Take him out!" Six yelled.

"Punch him hard!" Bobo yelled I gave him a look. "What?"

"God" I muttered rolling my eyes.

"I think I got him," Rex said. "Let me cure you" the mouth closed over Meechum again started to move. My wings unfurled.

"No this is the only way" The dark voice came back over and threw pieces of the street that took out Rex and Six.

"Ah, why does no one ever listen to the monkey?" Bobo asked himself.

"Do you really what me to answer that." I said.

Bobo shot me a look as I rolled my eyes. Meechum roared and his victims cried out, Bobo got up and pulled his blaster out and dived down and rolled under Meechum and pulled his blaster up and right.

"Say bye bye" Bobo said smirking and Meechum turned and sent Bobo flying into a glass covered map of the subway and it crashed down as Meechum walked over.

"Oi Meechum!" I yelled coming flying down and threw a fire ball at Him, he bounced back and I ducked narrowly, but Meechum had already turned his attention to Bobo and touched Bobo's forehead.

"No!" Rex yelled. "Aw he's just zombie my sidekick." I saw Bobo covered in the goo.

"That is just wrong." I muttered shaking my head back and forth.

Zombie Bobo aimed his blaster and started shooting both at Rex and Six, he also was shooting at me I soared up back through the hole that Rex made. I could hear the shots were still going off. Rex took off after me with Six on top.

"We need to go to the Verrazano Bridge" Six said.

"Got it" I said. We took off flying towards the bridge as we landed I saw the Providence had already set up blockades.

"Six is the bleach procedure what I think it is?" Rex asked.

"Cure, Captured, or Kill they wipe out everything," Six said. "We need to fall back."

"That's a big negative" Rex said and I smirked.

"That's the Rex's I know and love," I said my wings flatted again meaning I was getting ready for a fight. "You in?"

"What do you think?" Rex asked smirking and turned his wings sideways and shot out metals and crashed on the ground I crossed my arms and slashed them across sending a huge blast or air sending a few victims down and Rex's pulled his metals back.

"This is just not working," Rex touched his ear piece. "Knight I think that a part of Meechum wants help. I can reach him if I could just get something on him"

"You have seen all the previous data" I heard Knight said. "Fall back, both of you"

"No something about the actual people around him," Rex tried to example.

"Forget this." Rex took off I followed.

"What's the plan?" I asked.

"I'm calling Noah." Rex said.

"Hey Rex," I heard Noah voice through the ear piece.

"You got your bike I need you to check something," Rex said. "And no pressure here but the fate of about ten million lives hang in the balance of how fast you can get here."

"This is not good" I muttered as I heard the beeping; meaning the weapon was armed, the agents were firing some kind of gas they were walking through like it was nothing but fog, then they started shooting nets. They kept coming.

"Fall back!" I heard leader Callan yelled.

"Callan insert the key" I heard Knight order.

"Crap" I whisper.

"What?" Rex asked. "They just put the key in" I said.

"If you hear my voice you're in the kill zone and this means you personally you have three minutes to fall back to the safety site this area is being bleached!" I heard Knight's voice call.

Rex was doing a windmill with his giant fists sending some the victims back and shaking the bridge, I kept to the sky's throwing air slashes and balls.

"Knight you can't all these people-" Rex started.

"Are an acceptable lost to save millions more" I heard Knight said.

"That's not right Knight, I normally don't say anything but this is where I draw the line!" I yelled through the ear piece. "These are innocence people!"

my powers were getting stronger I could feel it, the wings were flapping more and more then shot a giant blast of air making the bridge shake more.

"You both had your chance and you failed now fall back!" Knight yelled.

More of Meechum victims came closer and started to attack Rex, Rex started to push them away but more were coming a hand went on Rex's shoulder I knew it was Six.

"We have are orders" Six said. "We need to move now"

"Or what you keep telling us we're at war but what are we fighting for?" Rex said. "Orders aren't orders Six, these are people they have families, unbelievable," I saw that Six went running away. The victims were coming closer so Rex ran and jumped off the bridge, he created his giant fists. I dived under and soared next to him as he was moving. "So Rex how was New York, aw great saw some sights, had some fights tried to reason with a giant brain dude." He drilled his way through the bridge and I shot up through the hole, Rex clicked on the ear piece. "Noah tells me something good" Rex said.

"Good how it's just an apartment it's like the discount Furniture threw up in a cardboard box, what I'm looking for." Noah said.

"God" I muttered.

"Something personal important anything!" Rex yelled.

We didn't hear anything for a few seconds Meechum turn towards us.

"I think I found something," Noah said through the ear piece. "He has a daughter named Sarah."

"Got it" Rex said.

"Rex move, you got an-" I called but was cut off by zombie Bobo shooting at me.

"Sorry about this Bobo" I said throwing a blast air that sent him flying down.

"Hey a little privacy please I was on the phone here" Rex called as one of the victims push him down.

"Both of you must submit he commands it!" Meechum called.

"Who is he?"Rex asked. "Don't you get it they are going to nuke the bridge, where is the win in that?" Meechum roared and looked at the bomb.

"You don't understand I have no choice," Meechum said. "He commands it or else."

"Or what?" I asked still hovering in the sky. "Who is he?"

"Van Kleiss" Meechum said leaning down towards Rex and started to infect Rex.

"Who is Sarah?" Rex asked fighting back the goo. "Is she who you needed to protect?"

Meechum pulled back a little and his mouth open and Meechum face came up

"Sa…. Sa… Sarah," Meechum said swaying back and forth. "I have no other choice, they took her and I must obey."

"Obeying orders is way overrated trust me" Rex said as he got up from the victims grip and standing up. "We both can help you but not if we die, you need to chill out now" Rex said. Meechum roar.

"Why would someone help me?" Meechum asked.

"Because a person is a person no matter how screwed up they are" Rex said the bomb was beeping more now.

"Help me" Meechum said and the goo disappeared from Rex's chest.

"Doc, I'm shutting him down!" Rex yelled and ran towards Meechum and jumped making contact and sending in the nanites to cure.

After Rex jumped back the green goo started to fall down.

"That's just messed up" I muttered flying down and landing next to Rex, and all the victims falling down.

"Gross" Rex said running to catch Meechum. "Here hold him" He pushed Meechum into my arms and ran to the bomb to stop it with only one second to spare. Rex and Six had a stare off with Rex winning and turned his back to Six.

"That right who's the hot shot?" Rex said as I gently placed Meechum on the ground. Sunrise finally came with beautiful reds, pinks and oranges with Rex and I sitting on the ledge watching it.

"Move on, you can go home now" I heard Callan said.

"You did great Rex" I said giving him a patted on the back.

"Thanks Rain" Rex said swinging his arm around my shoulders.

"It's beautiful" I said.

"What's beautiful?" Rex asked.

"The sunrise idiot," I said. "I can see why people paint this all the time."

"Hey you two love birds break it up!" Bobo called.

I rolled my eyes and Rex laughed, we pulled apart and Bobo jumped up in between us.

"Sorry for kicking your butt today" Rex said putting his hand on Bobo's shoulder.

"Ditto" I said.

"It's alright I spit in your oatmeal last week," Bobo said.

Rex's face was priceless I tried not to laugh but was failing.

"What's happening to big head?" Bobo asked.

"He off to see Doc Holiday for a full exam, Lucky" Rex huffed I rolled my eyes.

"Rex if you never disobey an order again" I heard Knight said. Rex pulled his ear piece out I follow his lead .

"Yea know you love to chat but I got to go find someone," Rex said flicking his ear piece into the harbor I threw it watching it fall into the water. "Adios later monkey" Rex bounced off the ledge I follow after him.

"What up will ya?" I asked.

"Save us some pizza!" Rex called as we took off on his motorcycle.

"So where are heading?" I asked.

"Warehouse district!" Rex yelled.

"Got it," I said.  
As we made it to the warehouse where Sarah was being held. "What's the plan?"

"Knock them out and get Sarah understood." Rex said.

"Understood." I said. We need in only, to see Biowulf and Skalamander .

"Ready?" Rex asked.

"What do you think?" I asked.

We took them out in a few minutes, Rex used his super boots while I kept to using wind Rex kicked in the door and we saw Sarah she was very cute with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes she had on a purple t-shirt and a brown skirt. "She's cute" I whispered.

Rex just smirked she came running like she already knew we were the good guys and hugged me. "Hey Sarah you're Dad sent us." I said she smiled. After we got her back to the keep, she got to see her Dad.

"Wish he would tell us what Van Kleiss wanted from him?" Dr. Holiday said as Rex and I watch Sarah and Meechum hug.

"Still too afraid we're keeping them safe so one day he'll talk" Six said as we headed off.

"You did good today kids." Rex smirked and I smiled.

After I was away from Rex, I headed back to my room the roses were gone but a note was left in its place. I went towards the card and picked it up.

_**Ok this the end of ch.3 tell me what you think but please be kind thanks!**_


	4. Chapter 3

**_Disclamer: I don't own anything of Generator Rex that's Man of Action and Cartoonnetwork, But I do own my OC Rain. _**

_**Ch.4 **_

I pick up the card and it's read "_Roses are red, Violets are blue and for you my little Queen and I'm coming for you._" I freak out with my hands shaking as the card left my hands and landed in front of me, and let out a small scream thankfully only Rex heard; he came in with an alert look.

"What is it Rain?" Rex asked.

"Th….this" I whisper out looking that the card.

He lean down and pulled it up and read it, he meet my look.

"Who send this?" He asked.

"I have no idea." I muttered out.

"Maybe we should tell Six about this?" Rex asked.

"Su….sure." I answer.

Rex help me up and walk to find Six, which wasn't that hard that all.

"I think Rain as a stalker." Rex said giving Six the card.

"Why wasn't this bought to my attention sooner?" Six asked getting angry.

"I didn't think anything of it to be honest." I said looking down.

"Did the person send you anything else?" Six asked.

"The person sent me red roses with a card saying, (For my little Queen) and I think that it's." I said.

"Are the roses still in your room?" Six asked.

"No they were gone went I got back." I said.

"I'll find out who send it," Six said. "Till then I would stay inside and not tell anyone."

"Got it," I said walking away from Six with Rex next to me. "I'm going to the petting zoo."

I started to pull away from Rex.

"No you're not you're going to play video games with me." Rex said pulling me back and into his room. He then pushed me into one of his chair and a handed me a game controller. I let him win and slipped out and started to head to my room, I need to take out my anger and worry but I wasn't allowed out.

"Freaked this." I muttered, turning around and headed to the landing bay knowing that no one would be there that this hour. I kick on my nanites and allowed my wings to unfurled, I took off with a running start and jump off the air bay and soared. I gave a little laughed as the wind started to play with my hair and wings; I dive down to the giant canyon and reaching a hand out to touch the water, then went flying straight up and flipped then took off flying keeping to the river. I knew that some one knew I had escaped of the keep by now, but that this moment of time I didn't care I kept low to the water looking for my hiding place that Rex knew about, the hiding place was small dry patch with huge rocks that you could sit on. The rock's behind the dry patch were covered in natural stones that if the sun hit just right there was rainbow of colors, Rex knew I only came here to think or to break up some rocks. I finally saw my place the sun was shining allowing the rainbow colors to appeared, I went down getting ready to land. My wings disappeared and I popped on to one of the giant rocks and started to think.

"Why is this person after me?" I thought. I allowed the wind to play with my hair, and hear someone behind me. "What do want?" I asked not even looking behind me.

"Van Kleiss wants you and you coming." I heard Biowulf said. I tense up,

"Not interested," I said. "Go get a life!" I kick on my nanites allowing the ground to shake.

"You're coming whether you like it or not!" Biowulf yelled coming running at me, I took off taking to the sky that once. I look back only seeing Biowulf.

"It's only you Biowulf to be honest I thought that Van Kleiss would have sent Breach!" I yelled.

"I can take care of you myself!" Biowulf yelled running at me and jumping at me dodging and I threw a giant blast of air sending Biowulf flying back into the rock wall.

I went to flying back to the keep, I finally saw it giving myself another blast from the wings and I landed in the air bay were there a few agents gave me a look. I ignored they look as my wings disappeared, and I walk off I was passing Rex's door only to get grabbed and pulled into the room.

"Oi!" I yelled.

"Clam down Rain, it's only me" Rex said.

"Let go." I muttered trying to pull away.

"Only if you stop pulling away" Rex said.

"Fine" I said stop pulling away. Rex released his grip on my shoulder.

"Where did you disappear?" Rex asked.

"Out" I simply said.

"Out where?" Rex asked.

"My spot," I answer. "If you need me I'll be in my room."

For the next few weeks I try to keep a low profit, I told Rex about Biowulf he was able to keep it a secret but today we had a mission in Hong Kong taking on a snake, eel thing to be honest I had no idea, Rex and I were watching from a rooftop as the Evo was getting ready to eat his victim. "Ready?" I asked. Rex just smirked and jump off the rooftop with his giant fist and the snake eel thing was no more in its place was green goo, I soared down and grabbed the woman and gently placed her down, I had on one of my many linkin park t-shirt on the next day we in the morning meeting. "Please kill me now." I whisper wanting to bang my head against the table all I heard from Callan was blah, blah, blah. I can't stand the meeting, I could tell Rex felt the same way. The next week we took on a frog Evo weirdest thing I even fought and I mean it, I kept it busy and then Rex shot the finishing shot taking out the Evo and the car I try not to laugh as the Evo flying. Thankfully no frog spit got on me or my shirt, the morning another meeting.

"The brain boiling I can do with, Ow!" Rex muttered only to get hit by Six.

I try to hide a laugh.

"This buffing will be normal operation procedure, get used to kid," Six said. "Raine head phones now." Six held his hand out.

"Fine," I muttered, pulling them out and placed them in Six's hand, he raised an eyebrow. "Ok ok." Pulling out another pair of head phones that I was hiding under my hair. "I can promise you that for a kid this is not normal." Rex said crossing his arms and closed his eyes.

"Numerous new occurrences of Evo actives in northern equator regions inducing Gambia, Cambodia, the Philippines and blah, blah." Callan said.

"If I don't get out here soon I'm going to spontaneous combustion" I heard Rex whisper.

"Most recently Cabo Luna" Callan said.

"Cabo Luna hub hub" Bobo whisper.

"K Cabo Luna?" Rex asked/ whisper.

"Only the endless sunshine, bikini factory spring break capital of the world" Bobo whisper.

"Better call Noah," Rex Whisper. "Garbage shoot escaped ten minutes."

"Make it five" Bobo whisper.

I shot Rex a glace and he nodded the buffing was finally over, Six gave me both of my earphones I walk to my room quickly and not draw any looks. I grab a swim suit which was a pair of board short which we're black with purple flowers, with a bikini top of purple with black flowers. I slipped them on and pulled my other stuff on, that only took a few minutes I found Rex and Bobo waiting for the agents to leave the garbage shoots, went the shoots were clear we were off that once picking up Noah that the guys court, and we off to Cabo Luna as we arrived that Cabo Luna bench no one was there. Noah jump down from Rex's motorcycle, I landed next to Noah as Rex turn his legs back to normal.

"Dude next time can you give me some warning before we take off, whoa!" Noah called. "This is Cabo Luna"

"I could tell you that" I muttered, turning my back to Rex as he undressed to his swim tucks.

"Sun, Fun, Girls!" Rex yelled. "Would I steered you wrong Noah, this is going to be paradise," I rolled my eyes after we settled; we headed back to the beach I was my surf short with my black tee. "Aw this perfect we can hang out, lay low and finally get some normal for a change." Catching the Frisbee Noah threw.

"Ah, sand plus fur equal itch" Bobo grumble. I let out a little laugh, stretching as Rex tossed me the Frisbee and I threw it back.

"Talking chimps defining not normal" Rex said. Bobo started to talk chimp.

"Mass credo" Rex said. As two girls came are way one was bleach blond with tan skin with pink bikini suit and the other had dark skin and brown hair she was in a blue suit.

"Is that you're monkey?" The Blond one asked.

"I called him Bobo." Rex said, Bobo was still staring the girls.

"Does its bite?" The one in the blue suit asked.

Bobo smirked and bit her, which send the two girls running away.

"Did you really have to bite her?" Rex asked as we were sitting on white beach chairs.

"What do you want me do?" Bobo asked. "She called me it."

"Fruit punch Senor." A Waiter said holding out a glass of fruit punch.

"I don't think us order-" Rex started and Bobo started chimp talking. "Oh, it's for him," Rex laid back down, "This could help with the amnesia, and maybe jogged some memories maybe I went to spring break before."

As two other girls walk pass, I rolled my eyes and pulled my sun glasses on and boy watched.

"Whatever you said Rex" I said.

"I don't own how you would forget something like this." Noah said watching the two girls walk pass.

I growled a little thankfully, Noah or Rex didn't hear me.

"Yea, but nothing compare to Dr. Holiday" Rex said back.

"Isn't she like old, 28 or something?" Noah said. "You need to just get over that and meet some girls your only age."

"Hear hear." I muttered. Bobo burp,

"And low IQ" Bobo said throwing the glass of fruit punch behind him.

"I can't just walk up to any girl and say Hey I'm Rex and oh by the way I'm an Evo sorted of a deal breaker." Rex said.

Rex got slam in the face by volleyball and went flying back in to the sand.

"Hey Kid are you going to throw that back or do I have to called an ambulance!" I heard an idiot voice called and he friends laughed.

I look up to see an idiot guy about twenty year old with a blond mulled with brown eyes he was tall and fat. He had two idiots with him the one on the right had slacked black hair and tan skin with brown eyes, and one of the left was larger and looked more dumb with push back brown hair with blue eyes he was shorter and fatter. They all have on tank top and shorter, the one on the right was check me out I push my glasses down and gave a death glance he stop the smirked. Rex picked up the ball and threw and it slams him in the face I smirked, Rex got right in the Guy's face.

"Let's play!" Rex growled. The people on and by a giant stone started that once muttered to each others.

"Rex, Ah you need to know something I'm not very good that this game." Noah said standing right next to Rex.

"Well you're in luck I'm m." Rex said smirking.

I stood next to Bobo as Rex and Noah play and were beating the idiots perfect well actually Rex's was doing most of the work. The idiot severed the ball and it hit Noah right in the face. "Out of the way!" Rex yelled as he spike the ball and took out a girl with long black hair on top and red on the bottom she had dark red eyes with pale skin, she had on a grey long sleeves shirt with red dress, golden wrists bands with grey leggings and black boots. "Are you ok?" I heard Rex asked as he pushed himself up. "Did you see the awesome save?"

"Sorry I was busying trying not to be tackled by some nitwit" The girl said.

"Yea and how did that work out for you?" Rex asked rubbing the back of his head. "Who still used the word nitwit? I'm Rex" he offered his hand.

"I'm leaving." The Girl said and turning and walk away.

"Hey wait up!" Rex called.

"Hey Rex you're up!" Noah said throwing Rex the ball and he grab it and look back were the girl headed.

After winning the match we were sitting on one of the giant rock. "Ha, you got it all messed up falling for a girl, ha we are supposed to get them to dings us," Noah said. "Not the other way around."

"I don't know there was something different about her she'd-" Rex said and looked to right. "Right there," He looks up. "Later" Rex jump off the rock and ran towards the right.

"He's in love" I said laying down on the rock.

"Hey wait up!" I heard Rex yelled and ran after the Girl.

"How do you know Rex is in love?" Noah asked.

"Rex's is like my brother I know things." I said.

"What about you Rain did you ever fall in love?" Noah asked looking that me.

"Oh, I never had a cr….crush." I muttered trying to hide the blush that was very easy to be seen.

"Are you blushing?" Noah asked looking that me and leaned in closer I was blushing more.

"Hey lovebirds get a room!" Bobo called.

We pulled away with blush playing across both of our faces, I was still blushing.

"I'm going too hanged here was a little bit more Noah." I said looking out that sea.

"Got it" Noah said jumping off the rock with Bobo followed after him. I let out a deep breath after I knew that Noah and Bobo were gone, I pulled my earphones out and started to listen to "Somebody to Love" by Queen. Dusk was coming soon, I bounced off the rock and started to walk back to the house, I felt like someone was watching me I look behind me and saw no one I shrugged my shoulders and continued to walk. I thought that about Noah and a blush play across my cheeks, I realized I did in fact had a crush on Noah that first I kept telling myself to stop thinking about it would never work I was in Providence and he wasn't it could never work. I didn't even realize I was in the forest, I knew if Rex found out it would be the end of my life.

"Aw damn it" I muttered and shut my eyes and listened for wind; I found the wind and used it to find the house I ran through the forest. I made back to the house in record time; I could hear Rex and Noah were talking to each other.

"Where's Rain?" Rex asked.

"I saw her last time still on the giant rock." Noah said.

I walk up the door and took a deep breath and enter, both of the Boys look up and saw me there.

"Hey Rain," Rex said. "I saw getting worry about you."

"Aw that so cute, like you fell in love that mystery girl of your" I said smirking.

"I'm not in love!" Rex yelled running that me, I just simply move out of the way and Rex flew out of the door I laughed and got tackle in the back by Rex.

I was on the bottom with Rex tickling me and I was trying to pull away with tears slipping from my eyes.

"Stop it!" I cry out trying to stop laughing.

"Not till you said you stop teasing me about Circe" Rex growled still tickling me.

"So that her name?" I managed to ask.

"Shut it" Rex growled.

"Fine," I said. Rex just smirked, and released me; I push myself up and wipe the tears away. "Sorry that you had to see that Noah."

"It's alright Rain" Noah said laughing.

I rolled my eyes and headed to my room the guys were sharing one while I got my own, after shutting the door I took a deep breath and crashed on the bed falling into a dreamless sleep. I felt someone was rubbing my shoulder, I swat it away. "Come on Rain" I heard Noah whisper.

"Go away," I muttered. "Need sleep."

"Rain get up!" I heard Rex yelled.

I felt myself get pick up and pulled away from the nice bed, I open my eyes to see Noah back I went bright red that once.

"Noah put me down." I muttered.

"Only if you promise to come see the sunset with us." Noah said.

"Deal," I said Noah placed me back down my feet. "Thanks." I gave Noah a little kiss on the cheek. Noah was blushing that could rival a cherry I hid a little laugh.

"Um….I …go…got to go," Noah muttered walking back out. I blush and laughed as I pulled my jeans up and grabbed my jacket, I retied my converse lances and headed out with the guys. "So what on the spring break agenda?" Noah asked as we watch the sunset. "Jet skiing, hiking-"

"Eating are weight in crab legs?" Bobo asked.

I gave Bobo a look like really.

"I figured that we just chill, let just see who," Rex said then grabbed his gut. "Ah I mean what show up?" Then I hear it, a song like a Siren from ancient Greek. "Do you hear that?"

"Sorry enchilada's" Noah said

"Yea" I muttered.

"No that," Rex said as we got hit again this cause the Guys to stand up. "You serious didn't hear it"

"Come to Papa" Bobo said walking towards the cliff edge and fell in.

"Can you help him Noah, I need to check this out?" Rex asked.

"Do you know what wet monkey smell like?" Noah said.

"I own you one!" Rex yelled as he ran towards the sound.

"Dude that least three" Noah said.

"I'll get him," I said rolling my eyes and kicking my nanites on and unfurled my wings, I took a deep breath and dive down and grabbed Bobo's hand. Pulling him up out of the water and flew back up and drop Bobo down on the ground soaked I flew back down, Noah ran to help Bobo to stand I heard another blast of the sound I slam my hands over my ears trying not to scream, the same thing happened to Bobo who went falling back in to the water. Tears were slipping from my eyes I'm guessing Noah saw it and ran over.

"It's alright Rain" I could barley hear Noah whisper. The sound start to dissipate I pulled my hands down and realized how close Noah face was to mine I was blushing the same thing was on Noah face are faces move closer and closer, are eyes started to closes as are lips met. His lips were soft I feel his one of his hands play with my hair while the other snaked around my waist pulling my closer and I slipped my arms around his neck, the need for air became very important we pulled back gasping for air.

"Whoa" I whisper as we looked straight that each other.

"Whoa is right" Noah whisper back.

"Bobo coming" I whisper with blush still on my cheek we pulled away, Noah was also blushing. Bobo didn't see the blush that was playing across our faces, Rex came back happy. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing we talk about back that the house" Rex said.

"Fine," I said. We headed back to the house, were Rex was talking about Circe. "So it a date?"

"It's not a date" Rex growled back.

As I sat next to Bobo while Noah got the chair

"It is a date" I said laughing.

"Make sure you ask her stuff, girls like went you talk to them." Noah said.

"Like what their favorite band, book, and ice-cream flavor" I said trying to help.

"It's not a date" Rex said again.

"Buy her some shoes that what girls really like." Bobo said still looking at his magazine.

"Oh, God." I muttered slammed my hand to my forehead.

"It's not a date," Rex said messing with his hair. "She … just a… I'm an Evo she an Evo."

"Oh, and asked for the second date before you screw up this one" Noah said. Bobo gave the thump up.

"Be polite," I said. "And you're be fine, on your date."

"It's not a date!" Rex yelled.

"It's is a date!" I yelled laughing. "Aw little Rexy is growing up!" getting up and messing up his hair.

"For the last time it's not a date!" Rex yelled.

After Rex left I was laughing.

"It's so a date" I said.

"Hey Rain wanted to see the stars?" Noah asked.

"Yea sure" I said. We headed outside I could all the stars. "It's beautiful out here."

"Rain we need to talk about the kiss." Noah said.

"Yea sure" I said blush coming across my face.

"I rea…really like you Rain," Noah said blush was playing across his face.

"I'm wonder if…you-" Noah was cut off by the Siren song again.

"Noah the sound back" I muttered and silently cursing the sound.

"It's alright Rain" Noah said grabbing my hands and the sound dissipate.

"It gone," I whisper. "You were saying?"

"As I was saying I was wondering if you like to go out some time?" Noah asked blush was playing across his face again.  
"I would love to" I said blushing right as Bobo came out.

"I'm going to get fruit punch and I need one of you to come" Bobo said.

"Were going alright Bobo," I said rolling my eyes. "And we can spy on Rex and his date." Bobo rolled his eyes but we walk there anywhere, after Bobo got his fixed of fruit punch we started back to the house we started to pass the beach we saw the whole saga. I ran follow by Noah and Bobo. Rex's was running the other way I saw Six and Biowulf.

"Don't you worry green bean we got your back" Bobo said.

"We do?" Noah asked. "Na, my money on the one with the claw" Bobo said right as Breach came from above.

Six and Biowulf were fighting and Six was winning till Biowulf got a hold of his sword with Breach and one of her portal were trying to pull him in.

"Now can we help?" I asked.

"Planning on it," Bobo muttered as we slipped down a rock closer to the fight and throwing his coconut up. "Go for kid." Noah spiked the coconut sending flying and slammed into Breach forehead which caused the portal to close and Six took down Biowulf.

"Nice shot." I muttered.

"Now we get some game" Bobo said.

Biowulf stood up and saw me.

"You!" He growled and came running that me. I took off that once flying out of his reach, Six attacked from behind getting his attention.

"Go help the others!" Six order.

"Got it!" I called back and took off flying that once I saw as Bobo was dodging Breach's red portals and Noah was waiting and trip her into the water.

Bobo started to laughed and Breach threw a giant portal that send Bobo and Noah who knows were, this only left me she threw a giant portal that me. I dodge flying low throwing a wave of water that Breach back into the water, she growled.

"What wrong Breach tried already?" I asked smirking as Six and Biowulf were fighting. Breach threw more portals I kept moving out of the way. "Come on." I muttered flying over one then diving down picking up dirt as I flew back up.

Breach create two huge portals I accidentally flew through one of them and coming out the other one allow to get punch in the face by one of Bleach giant arms I was sent flying back through the portal and crashed into someone or something I couldn't tell for should but whatever I hit was hard like a rock or stone, I pass out allowing the darkness to take over.

_**OK this is the end of this chapter, I sorry that I took forever to posted this story, tell me what you think but please be kind alright thanks. **_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Generator Rex that is cartoon network and Man of Action rights not mine but I do own my oc Rain.**_

**_Their a little cursing in this chapter just what you to know alright. _**

_**Ch.5**_

I could smell bleach and staled air, and could hear a beeping noise, my eyes started to move and my eyelids started to pull up. I was blind for a few moments but my eyes fixed themselves I saw a white ceiling. I push myself up to see I was in the providence sick bay, I took a deep breath and re closed my eyes only to get pulled in a hug I smelt Rex.

"Air" I gasped out.

"Sorry" Rex said pulling back.

"What happened?" I asked that once and realized that I had on pajamas.

"Ow, clam down Rain." Rex said placing both of his hands on my shoulders.

"Then bloody tell me already" I growled.

"Alright but you got to promise to calm down Rain" Rex said.

"Deal" I said taking a deep breath.

"Noah found you, you had crashed into some giant rocks," Rex said. "There was blood running down both the back of your head and the side, and Noah picked you up and got you here a.s.a.p." Rex looked down with a worry look on his face.

"What Rex?" I asked laying my head on his shoulder.

"You lose a lot of blood Rain," Rex said. "You were touch and go for a while."

"I'm fine Rex honest." I said kicking on my nanites, my wings flew out and sent Rex flying on to the ground and I started too laughed so hard.

As Dr. Holiday came in, she first noticed Rex on the floor and me laughing my head off.

"Rain, oh my," We both heard and she came over. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good just have a huge migraine," I said smiling. "So it's true I lose a lot of blood?"

"Yes you did, but Noah was able to get you here in time," Dr. Holiday said placing a hand my shoulder.

"So how long till I can leave the sick bay?" I asked.

"In a few days," Dr. Holiday said. "You need to get your strength back."

"I'm fine" I muttered.

"Then prove it" Dr. Holiday said.

"Sure" I said pushing the white sheets away and swing my legs over and gently placed them on the ground.

I carefully push myself up and started to walk around.

"No nanites please?" Dr. Holiday asked.

"Don't have them on," I said back smirking. "So I can leave then?"

"We're see," Dr. Holiday said. "I want to run a few more tests."

"Why?" I asked.

"We want to make sure you're alright Rain" Dr. Holiday said.

"But I'm fine" I muttered sitting back on the bed and refusing to look that either Rex or Dr. Holiday.

"Rex why don't you leave, I need to talk to Rain in private" Dr. Holiday said.

"Sure," Rex said. "Had fun taking blood."

"Rex shut up!" I yelled throwing a small fireball it hit him in the ass.

I started to laugh watching as Rex was trying to put the fire out.

"Rain put the fire out now" Dr. Holiday order.

"Aw, come on," I said but Dr. Holiday came me that look. "Oh, fine."

I held out my hand and the fireball reform itself that came flying back and I slam my hand down only to releasing smoke. Rex gave me a death look and walk out I rolled my eyes. After Rex was gone for sure, Dr. Holiday turned her attention.

"Why did you throw a fireball that Rex?" She asked.

"He was picking on me," I muttered. "Even you know I freak out about needles." shaking my hands.

"That's still doesn't give you the right to throw a fire ball that him Rain," Dr. Holiday said I rolled my eyes. "Don't roll your eyes."

"How many tests?" I asked.

"Only two" Dr. Holiday said.

"Fine, but please no shots" I said.

"We're try but no promises" Dr. Holiday said smiling.

After the tests which were painful, it's proved that nothing was wrong.

"How long have I been out for?" I asked.

"A week" Dr. Holiday said.

"Really?" I asked. Dr. Holiday just gave me a look. "Alright."

"You're off any missions till father noticed" Dr. Holiday said.

"What are you serious?" I asked.

"Yes and it will stay that way till I think you're ready." Dr. Holiday said.

"Fine" I said.

After the first week I didn't care about on being on missions, I would normally be flying around the petting zoo listing to music. Today for no different Bobo, Rex, and Six went on a mission, I was flying doing difficult air ticks pulling myself out of a flip. I saw Dr. Holiday come out of the hole, she didn't see me. The hole is a place no one was allowed apart off the doctors, I took off soaring again listing to McFly - Falling in love, I had on a pair of jeans with a Paramore band tee with my conserves, my jacket was being pulled by the wind, but I didn't care. I flew straight up and flip and dive down and pulling an inch up from the earth, I heard the elevator come down it's was probably Rex or one the guards telling me to go. I listen trying to hear the voice.

"Rain is in here somewhere". I heard Rex's voice.

"Are sure?" I heard Noah voice I blushed that once.

I flew following their voices.

"Boo!" I yelled landed right in front of them, both of them jumped I laughed.

"Rain!" Rex yelled trying to tackle me I jump up flying up and then dropping back down.

"Rain how are feeling?" Noah asked.

"I'm good even with a bump on the head I'm fine," I said allowing my wings to disappeared. I gave Noah a kiss on the cheek."Thanks for saving me." Noah blushed like hell I smirked.

Rex raised an eyebrow, I gave him a look.

"What's that for?" Rex asked.

"It's a thank you for saving my butt back there" I said.

"As I was saying there call it the Hole only restricted area in the zoo" Rex said.

"What's inside?" Noah asked.

"That the mystery of it" I said rolling my eyes.

"Dead bodies" Noah said smirking.

"Noah don't think like that," I said. "Please."

"I don't know but for some reason, Holiday can't stay away," Rex said. "Let's find out why."

Rex had the smirked on his face, I raised an eyebrow that him.

"Wait you don't want to do something stupid" Noah said placing a hand on Rex's shoulder.

"Dude relaxed you sound like my boss" Rex said back.

"Open it" Noah said darkly.

Rex just smirked and laid his hand on the control and kicked on his nanites, getting the door to open, all I could see was red lights and metal walls.

"Guys, I got a bad feeling about this." I whisper grabbing Noah arm mainly because he was closes. Noah shot me a calm down glance; we headed down I kept the grip on Noah arm. Rex shot a question look that my nervous acting.

"What wrong Rain?" Rex asked.

"We're not supposed to be here!" I shot back.

We kept moving till we reach another door Rex opened it and we were meet with destroy room.

"Oh, what happened in here?" Noah asked as we headed in.

"I don't know," Rex said. "All the security systems are trash."

"Well what ever did it doesn't like machines," I said looking the cut. "It looked like a huge spider does this."

"How is that?" Rex asked.

"Only a spider could make a bite like that" I said pointing that one of the bite marks.

I heard something crawl over us the hair on the back of my neck stood up that once, my grip on Noah arm was getting stronger. The boys lookthat each's other and Rex ran to the com link.

"Holiday ah; I think we got a problem in the hole" Rex said.

"I think we should get out now" I said.

"Yea let's do that" Rex said and we took off running out the Hole as the alarm was going off.

"This is not good" I said as we heard yelled.

"It's in the tower" Rex said.

We took off that once running the ride up was dead quiet, I kept muttered the chorus of Set Apart This Dream by Flyleaf.

_"Oh set apart this dream_ _Set apart this dream for me" _As we blasted out of the entry way the whole area was destroy, we heard static and turn to see a half broken monitor with Dr. Holiday face.

"Somebody," Dr. Holiday started then static. "Respond." Rex walked over. "What is," Static. "Situation?" Rex pick up the monitor

"Every one gone," Rex pretty much yelled. "Maybe dead whatever was in the hole-" Dr. Holiday cut him off.

"Rex listened to me get out now, you-" the Power was started to go out starting the insane red lights and then nothing.

Rex placed the monitor back on and try something nothing.

"No power" Rex Whisper.

We headed something the hair stood back up.

"It's coming" I whisper kicking on the nanites and create two small fire balls.

"So much for avoiding strenuous activity" Rex said grabbing a metal wristband thing I never saw before and made his giant fists, breaking the wrist thing off.

Noah jumped a little; I saw a huge shadow the thing was above us, Rex went running after it and missed."Can't even see it" Rex growled.

"God," I muttered throwing one of the fire balls that the Evo. "Rex listens for it, then attack," The Evo jump and punch Rex in the mouth by the force I jump back and landed into Noah. "Sorry."

"It's alright," Noah whisper. "Where is it?"

"Let's get out of here." Rex said.  
"Ditto" I said. We headed towards the door were a giant metal box landed right in front of us.

We took a step back and the Evo attack one of Rex's fists leaving a small gash, which causes Rex to throw a punch and miss again.

"I can't fight it if I can't see it," Rex said Rex Phone started to ring. "Phone's in my pocket." Noah picked it out of Rex's back pocket.

"Hello, you got to get us out of here," Noah said through the phone and starting to freak out. "White promise I'll be safe, this isn't safe." That the mention of White I let out a little growl.

"Wait you know White?" Rex growled.

"If we're going to die down here-" Noah started.

"We're not going to die," Rex growled back. I thought harder creating more fireballs floating around us the fire balls were ice blue color meaning hotter and stronger, I slammed my eyes down and listen. "Rain it's not the best time for a nap!"

"I'm not napping I'm listen for the Evo," I growled. "Left, northeast!" Rex punched that way finally getting a hit.

"You Guys need know, I work for White" I heard Noah said.

"You're…a spy for White!" Rex growled. "Ah, I don't believe this," his fists fell apart.

"Ah!" Noah yelled. I crossed my arms eyes shot open that once I flicked my arms away send all the fireballs flying that the Evo.

"Duck!" I yelled.

"Ah, not again." Rex muttered.

My own powers were going down.

"Crap" I whisper watching as most of my fireballs disappeared. We started walking back, getting closer to the wall I saw a vent.

"Come on!" Noah yelled grabbing Rex who grabbed me.

"Oh god!" I screamed as we went flying down the guys crashed on to the ground I had grabbed on the hole that the guys created. "You guys alright?"

"Oh my back" Noah said rubbing his low back.

"I'm good Rain." Rex said.

I drop down landing right in front the guys like a cat on all four. We all look up and saw the Evo was trying to get down here, but couldn't I let out the breath. I sat in the middle of the room in between Rex and Noah. "Who else knows about you Six, Holiday?" Rex growled.

"Six does," Noah said. "Holiday I don't think so."

"When did White hire you?" Rex asked.

I didn't really hear the answer; I had my head on my knees a spy had my first kiss.

"Before I meet the two of you" I heard Noah said.

"So this whole time, are friendship was a lie." Rex said pushing himself up.

"No, I was working for White," Noah said. "But." We all heard metal was being scratched.

"It's getting closer." I said looking up.

The phone went off and Noah answer that once.

"Rex's lost his powers," Noah said. "Were sitting ducks." Rex grabbed the phone.

"What?" He growled.

We heard a huge bang, I whimper a little.

"It's in the Vents" I nearly shout but Noah put his hand on my mouth and silently told me to hush.

Rex drop the phone and pulled one of the grated away and started to crawl through, Noah grabbed me and forced me into the grated and I started to move Noah slipped in and follow us we made it back into the petting zoo. While the boys were walking through the swamp water I walk on the top causing less sound.

"Look I wanted to tell the both of you sooner," Noah said. "But there was never a good time, not that this is a good time."

"Get away from us!" Rex growled throwing Noah back.

"What, I wouldn't last ten minutes down here on my own." Noah said pulling his hand away from an Evo tree.

"Good" Rex growled trying to kick him nanites back on, no luck.

"Look White hiring me that just how I meet the two of you, it doesn't mean I really become friends with you and Rain." Noah said.

"Stop." Rex Whisper I heard it at once.

"No!" Noah growled. I ran up to him making no sound and put my hand over his mouth.

"Hush," I whisper "Look."A giant Evo out turkey came into view, we quiet move trip and fell down, the turkey heard him and came forward that us we bolted. Rex trip with the bird hovering over him. He dodges the three times the bird tries to get him. "Noah I have a plan." I whisper.

"I'm listening" Noah whisper back.

"Hey you over grown Turkey!" I yelled.

"Rain get out of here now!" Rex yelled.

Noah sneaks up behind the bird and slams a giant branch against the bird skull causing the bird to go down.

"Nice shot" I said. Noah threw the branch down and offered Rex a hand, Rex just pushed himself up, and we ran again

"Equipment room," Rex said. "In there," I help Rex push the door up after we got in Noah push the door closed. "This is where the Evo handlers keep their stuff, look for weapons." We spend out looking through the closets.

"Rain I need a little light" Noah said.

I kick on my nanites and formed two small fire balls and threw it towards Noah and Rex it floated around both of their heads.

"Better?" I asked not even looking up.

"Much better" Noah said.

"Come on they got to be something we can use." Rex said looking through one of the closet.

"Over there," Noah said pointing that a cage, I noticed that the cage was holding weapons. The boys ran over and Rex pulled the door open. "Sweet, hand me the tran(Sp?)gun." Rex didn't say anything, he just handed Noah a taster. "Just listen to me for a minute ok; you don't even know the whole story."

"Alright, what did White kidnapped your family, treating to torture you." Rex growled.

"It's wasn't like that," Noah said. "He offered me change to help win the war and well make a little money-" Rex and I growled with Rex being closer he landed a punch sending Noah flying back.

"Guys its coming!" I growled out.

The Evo was scratching outside on the door.

"Look let's just got out alive then you can kill me," Noah said holding his taster. The Evo started to get through the door. "So what the plan?"

"Were out of here!" Rex growled getting ready to shoot.

The Evo open the door and Rex started shooting, the Evo got away. We took after the Evo going through knees deep swamp water.

"Is it gone?" Noah asked.

"Wait" Rex Whisper. I heard it another Evo.

"Evo" I said kicking on the nanites that once and jump up and landed on the surface of the water and threw a punch sending the Crocodile Evo flying back in the water.

"Rain!" I heard Rex yelled then a static noise, then another one of those Crocodile Evo swan away.

"Thanks for the save" I said.

I finally saw one of the other roar and we ran only to meet with that spider Evo and the Crocodile Evowas behid us.

"It's a trap, the thing set us up" Noah said.

"Come on right here! Rex yelled making the Crocodile Evo run that us.

"What are you?" Noah yelled as Rex pushed all three down under the water.

We push back up a few seconds later and we ran we near land.

"Those were some big Crocs" Noah said.

"Be glad it's wasn't there Mother" Rex simply said.

"That's true" I said.

"Rain you're nanites are working why not fly above?" Noah asked as we ran.

"I can't see in the dark to be honest why do you think I always has a fireball with me" I said.

We finally reach the door; Rex pushed the button to open the hatch.

"Alright I saved you," Rex growled. "Now I never want to see you again, you hear me were through."

"Rex I'm sorry you may no believe it but its true and survive this doesn't prove that are friendships then I don't know what will." Noah said.

I was freezing and try to keep warm; Noah saw it and offered a smile I accept. The door open and Six and a group of agents waiting,

"Hurry." Six order I quickly walk ahead of both the boys Rex follow giving Noah a dirty look, Noah started to follow but the Evo attack grabbing him and disappearing back into the petting zoo.

"Noah!" Rex and I both yelled, the agents and Six walk right up to us.

"Stay here we're bring him back." Six said and took off in the direction the Evo took. I took a deep breath, and rubbed my hand over my over to keep warm.

"Ah, what I'm doing, Noah you're going to owe me big time for this," Rex said. "Rain stay here."

"Like that's going to happened," I said back. We started to run but the Evo turkey came right in front of us. "Not good." I heard a gun go off and two tranquilizer darts hit the bird and it's ran away, we look back and saw Dr. Holiday holding the gun.

"Who want to find Noah come with me," She said. I could tell she meant business we follow her, two Evo's went to attack us and she shot the gun and they ran away. Rex tries to kick his nanites on but no luck. "Still no powers?" She asked. "What cause it this time?"

"If I had to guess I would that it was finding out one of my best friend was a spy working for White." Rex growled.

"Rex I had no idea" Dr. Holiday said.

"Hey well that else that jerk isn't really my friend" Rex said as another Evo try to attack more shots.

"Don't be so sure, Providence can forced people to make," She said "some…. Painful comprises, but that White faults not Noah's."

Rex stopped short so I walked into him.

"Rex why did you stop?" I asked.

He stays like that was a good few second till Dr. Holiday quickly hid behind a tree.

Rex grabbed my arm and pulled closers to the tree.

"Were here." Dr. Holiday said.

"Ah, yea I can see that." Rex said.

I saw it a giant web with huge nets around its new food.

"That's so mess up right now." I whisper.

"Noah!" Rex called.

"There not hurt, she just keeping them warm for now." Dr. Holiday said.

"She?" Rex asked.

She just look down, and then a giant noise came through.

"Go I got this!" Dr. Holiday said running in the direction the sound was made.

"Ready?" I asked.

Rex just smirked and we ran stopping about a half foot away. Noah's eyes shot open.

"Rex, Rain what are you doing here?" He asked.

"You're right Noah about us," Rex said I heard a hissing noise and the Evo jump down.

"Hola faro!" Rex called. "Still hungry that right over here!"

"But your powers?" Noah asked.

"Funny thing once I figure out we were cold there came back" Rex said his giant fists came out.

The Evo came soaring down that us and Rex slammed his fists down sending him soaring up; I threw a giant blast of air sending Rex flying more. Rex gave the Evo a punch that sent it flying down then up again, one more punch sent it flying into a tree.

"Ya!" Noah cheered.

"Go Rex!" I Evo landed right in front of me Rex landed in front of me like a shield. "Thanks Rex." I muttered.

Punching the ground sending a small earthquake Rex went running that the Evo.

The Evo planted one on Rex sending him flying back into a tree.

"Ouch." He muttered.

"Bring it Spider!" I called it launched that me and launched itself that me I drop down it missed me I threw small fire daggers it got hit in the back. "Rex I could use some helps!"

"Coming!" Rex yelled running that me and jump and made his fist spin and take out the Evo.

He turns his fist in the sword.

"Rex stop!" We both heard Dr. Holiday scream, Rex was only an inch away.

"Give me one good reason?" Rex growled.

"Because Rex that's my sister" She said.  
My eyes grew so large there could rival saucers, Rex's sword went back down to his normal hand.

"Can I help?" Rex asked.

"She … incurred" She said looking down as Six and his agents came running.

"Go!"Six said Rex giant help him jump while I flew up with my wings.

The lights finally came back on; solar energy was being suck into my body. I help burn the web off, gently bought the captured down.

One of the TV screen came on and White butt ugly pale face appeared.

"Why is the thing still alive?" He asked.

"Because that was the deal,"I heard Six said back. "As long she isn't a threat she can stay."

"She didn't kill anybody Sir," I heard Dr. Holiday said. "Everyone who was missing here alive in that nest.

"You ok Noah?" I asked helping him down.

"I'm fine, I have my own Guardian Angel watching over me." Noah whisper I blushed thankfully Rex didn't see.

We landed gently aposed to Rex's landing loud.

"Listen to me Rex, if I find out that you cause any of this." White said.

"We know about Noah," Rex growled. "And if you ever try anything like that again I'm coming after you White you won't be safe in that office of yours."

He grabbed me and created his motorcycle and took off. I didn't say anything putting my head on Rex's back.

"Rex what's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm annoyed that White got away with this," Rex said.

I look down silently hiding the tears; Rex didn't see them we continued moving till we reach a darken basketball court were there was a ball bouncing.

I jump off Rex's motorcycle and He ungenerate his motorcycle and we walk into the court as a basketball rolled towards us, Rex stop the ball with his foot.

"You ah shot like me." Rex said. I saw Noah and I hide a smiled as Rex pulled the ball up.

"Hey," Noah said. "So"

"Yea look this was not a fun day but my problem with White not you" Rex said.

"Then you're not going back?" Noah asked.

"We don't know maybe," Rex said. "Holiday said in this line of work we don't like."

"Well you better make up your minds." Noah said I saw a Providence hovercraft coming are way.

"It now or never." I muttered and ran up to Noah and kissed him, in which he greatly gave back.

"Whoa, what the heck?" Rex asked dropping the basketball with his jawed hanging out.

"I'll tell you later." I said.

"Later Noah." Rex said generate his wings and took off that once.

"See Ya, Noah stay safe please." I said.

"I will please do the same thing Rain" Noah kissing my forehead.

I took off the once soaring with my wings and following Rex disappeared into the night.

**_Alright that the end of chapter 5. If anyone know how to get windows back on to a dell laptop please tell me thanks. _**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimers: I don't own anything that is Generator Rex that is Cartoonnetwork and Man of Action rights not mine but I do own my Oc's **_

_**Ch.6 **_

It's been five days since we ran from Providence; we sleep outside the first night we lay in the desert watching the stars and the fire I had created from nothing.

"So what with you and Noah?" Rex asked. "And what about that kiss?"

"Remember Coba Luna?" I asked.

"Yea." Rex said looking that the fire.

"He kisses me after you ran for Circle," I said. "Rex get some sleep."

"But Rain what about you?" Rex asked.

"I'll be fine," I said I took a deep breath and made a small tree that drops two apples landing on Rex's head I smirked.

Rex grabbed one and threw it at me; I caught it and took a giant bite. "Now go get some sleep."

His eyes started to drop and he was out, I smirked and look up that the stars. "Star bright, star light, first star I see tonight wish I may wish I might have the wish I wish tonight, Please keep Rex and I safe." I listen to the sound of the bugs and snakes, I quietly move my hand and in a down movement. Lowing the flames, my eyes were starting to drop. I try to fight it back, but I felt asleep. I felt a hand was shaking my shoulder.

"Wake up Rain!" Rex Voice came to me.

"Go away." I muttered trying to push his hand away.

"Get up sleepy head." Rex said.

"I'm getting up." I said pushing myself up I hit the small tree and two more apples.

I caught it and handed one to Rex, we headed off again keeping to road on Rex's motorcycle. Today was normal as we flew down the road; I was guessing Rex saw something because he pulled up to the shoulder of the road.

"Rex what's wrong?" I asked.

"Look." Rex said, I follow his glanced and saw a group of men in green suits with pick's and above them was a group of animals Evo's.

The lead one roared and then the group of them attack, sending the men flying back and down, the animals Evos started to bit the pipes, while there was a fourth man in a bulldozer.

"Get away from that cable!" The men yelled and use the duller to push the animals Evo's away.

The animal Evo's got up and went flying that the bulldozer dude, and the other men's went up a hill and a red head woman and green eyes she look normal height. She had on a light purple button up shirt and darker purple pants and black flats came running but the men grabbed her, the animal Evos were getting closer to the guy.

"Jacob!" The woman yelled.

"Rex," I said. "We had to help them."

But Rex was already ahead of me.

"Rain, sky now," Rex said pulling his goggles down.

My wings spend out and I told off to the sky going the same speed as Rex, and we sent the Evos flying off. Rex drop to the ground and ran to the bulldozer. "You ok?"

"What are you?" The dude asked, as I landed right next to Rex.

"We're here to help." Rex said creating his metal fists, I just smirked and created a small ball of air draggers. We starting to fight the Evo's, while the green suits were pushing the bulldozer back up.

"We have to get this cable back underground we had be compromise." I heard one of them say.

"Hey pay attention!" Rex said hitting one of the animals Evo's and sent it flying back.

I slam my foot down sending a few of the Evo's back, I smirked. More were coming about six of them got on Rex and took him down; I threw a giant ball of air sending another group of Evos flying back. "You want a ride?" Rex asked as his wings came out, and we flying up. "Vamios." sending them flying back down to the ground, and landed right next to me.

"You both can control your nanites?" One of the green suits asked.

"People start with Thanks but yeah for both of us." Rex said.

"You see this is except what the Architect came help us achieved," Bulldozer dude said. "Harmony with the nanites, these kids, and sorry young adults are Miracles."

"We not lot really Miracles." I said.

"I'm just Rex and this is Rain." Rex said putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Well Rain and Rex you're a blessing to us," Jacob said "For what you both did here and for showing all of us that all are work isn't in vain."

"Like what, imaginary work?" Rex asked.

They look each other and that Jacob and nodded, I rods an eyebrow, and the group of them headed off behind and disappeared

"Follow us." Jacob said then he too disappeared.

We share a look and walk the same way they went and saw a village.

"It's a focus filed," I said. "Nice."

"This is awesome," Rex said. "A Hidden Village," Rex smirked, and I smiled as we follow Jacob through the village "And nobody knows you're out here? Not even Providence?"

"Especially not Providence!" Jacob growled.

"Really?" Rex asked.

"Really." Jacob said.  
"Look's like you got pretty good cell phone reception," Rex said as I also saw the giant tower of green and sliver.

"That tower is going to change the world, I'm sure you both have a lot of question but I have one for the two of you are you hungry?" Jacob asked right as Rex Gut went off.

I simply rolled my eyes. Jacob bought us home for dinner. Were we meet his son named Caleb who had his mother hair color and his father eyes he was normal height for an eight year old, he was in little blue t-shirt, brown shirt and black and blue sneakers, and his daughter Lana. Lana had her father hair color and dark blue eyes she was tall and thin, she was in skinny grey jeans and a black t-shirt with black converses and a stud belt, I was sitting across from Rex.

"My Dad told me that both of you fought all those Evo's, were you scared?" Caleb asked.

"Let them eat Caleb." Lana said rolling his eyes.

"Didn't your dad tell the two of you to stay away from Evos?" Caleb asked.

"Clam down Caleb," His Mom said. "We don't get many visitors."

"Yea Mom that true." I heard Lana whisper.

Rex was stuffing his face again, the food was amazing better then a thing that Providence could make.

"What is this?" Rex asked.

"Didn't your mom ever make you Meatloaf and mashed potatoes?" Caleb asked.

I look down, Rex did the same thing.

"We don't know." I said.

"It took me a month and half to program the perfect lump to mash ratio of the potatoes 7.2 percent." His mom said.

"We eaten potatoes till we had them coming out of your ears." Jacob said.

Rex that once look that Caleb ear.

"I don't see any potatoes in there." Rex said.

I simply rolled my eyes.

"They didn't really come out of our ears." Caleb said laughing.

"I could eat this every day." Rex said.

"We have them every Friday." Caleb said.

"Then maybe I'll have to stick around till next Friday." Rex said smirked I rolled my eyes.

There Mom touch the table and a small Robot came over and dim letting a hot plate of Meatloaf and mashed potatoes, She pick up and placed it on the table.

"Help yourself to seconds." There Mom said. The robot went to Jacob and another plate came out.

"Or third's." Jacob said.

Rex started to stuff his face; I get Rex a look silently telling Rex to stop stuffing his face.

Went the night came I noticed the Lana disappeared into the wood surrounding the village, I quietly follow her till she disappeared.

"Lana!" I quietly call; I got no response I kept walking till I found myself hanging upside down.

"Why were you following me?" I heard Lana voice asked.

"You disappeared and I was worry!" I called back.

I got drop on the ground my nanites kick on before I touch the ground and I hovering on the ground then drop to the ground, and turn to see Lana with long raven black wings that were coming out of her back.

"Stop following me!" Lana growled.

"Look I'm sorry kid," I said standing up and dusting myself off. "I could tell something was wrong."

"Nothing's wrong." Lana growled.

"You could have fooled me there," I said leaning against a giant oak tree. "So what the real problem?"

Lana gave me an angry look, I gave her a come on look.

"Fine," Lana muttered. "If I tell people I would be treated different," I nodded that the answer. "I want to see the world not be stick here for the rest of my life."

"Lana I need to tell you something." I said pushing myself off from the tree.

"What?" Lana asked.

"You have an amazing life here," I said. "You have a family that loves and worries about you."

"I know, but I hate it here meatloaf and mashed potatoes every Friday I can't stand it!" Lana growled. "What about you?"

"I would love a family like yours!" I growled back my nanites kicked on the made the ground shake under me and Lana.

"Ow, what was that?" Lana asked.

"Me." I growled

"That's cool." Lana whisper.

"What are your powers?" I asked.

"When I got these wings." Lana said.

"So you can fly," I said guessing. "Yup," Lana said. "And I can turn invisibility what about you?"

"I can control natural," I said. "Watch" I took off the once my wings came out and I went flying soaring, dodging trees.

I went flying over Lana head and threw a small fireball and sent a strong breeze sending the fire ball flying up and burn out, I landed and create a ball of water from the dew on the grass that started too floated above my hands. I slammed my foot to the ground and made a giant stone raised up; I took a deep breath and shut my eyes allowing my hands to take control using the water to form a giant whip. Went my hands move the water followed, I sent the water flying that the stone that's created a giant dust cloud. As the dust cleared the stone was in now in pieces, I smirked the amazing on Lana face.

"Whoa." Lana said.

"I know." I said.

**This is a time lapse (Get over it) **

We were sitting on giant flat rock looking that the stars.

"Rain can I asked you a favor?" Lana asked.

"What?" I asked this looking that the constellations.

"Could you," Lana said. "Teach me how to fly like that?"

"Let me think," I said laying back down and kept watching the star. "Look a shooting star, make a wish." "I wish I could see Noah again." I whisper in my thought.

"Well will you help me?" Lana asked lying down next to me and looked up.

"Sure," I said. "It's hard but once you got it, you got forever." I sat up and stretch.

"Let's get started now." Lana said jumping off the stone and her wings started to flap.

"Whoa clam down there little girl," I said. "You need a night of full rest we started tomorrow night ok."

"Fine." Lana said smiling.

**This is a time Lapse (Get over it) **

I was waiting on the same stone from the last night; Lana was running and came to a stop in front of me.

"Drop and gave me ten pushups." I said.

"What?" Lana asked.

"Do it or no help." I said not opening my eyes.

"Oh fine," Lana said huffing, after she did it. "Now what?"

"Come sit here," I said patting a stop of the stone. Lana came over and crashed to the stone, she was huffing. "Here." I handed her a bottle of water.

"Thanks," Lana said draining the bottle in mere second. "Now what?"

"You need to clean your mind of everything apart of breathing" I said.

"Really?" Lana asked.

Lana took a deep breath and started to clean her mind. After ten minutes Lana eyes open.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Yea I'm ready." Lana said.

"Alright then," I said standing up and stretch. "I'm going to teach you the basic and that it."

"Ok." Lana said.

"Ok let me see your wings." I said she nodded and her wings spend out.

I walk around her and got a better look.

"Ok now what?" Lana asked.

"We need to run and went I think you're ready, you need to jump and spend your wings and you're off." I said.

"I'm nervous," Lana said.

"I'm going with you," I said laying a hand on her shoulder. We started to run keeping neck to neck, went I knew she was ready. "Jump!"

We jump to the sky my wings came out and both Lana and I's wings caught the air and went soaring.

"Oh my god!" Lana yelled. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Believe it!" I called pulling back and smirked. "Now let's try something harder, follow me!" I flew past her faster and dodged a large tree pulling to a hard right and saw Lana waiting, I smirked.

"How did you do that?" Lana asked.

"Years of training with Providence." I said.

As we landed and sat down on the stone "How does it feel," Lana said. "I mean you for Providence right?"

"I guess," I said looking that the stars. "Trust me Lana you don't want to work for them."

"What, why?" Lana asked.

"White Knight," I simply said. "The man is a psycho, he always in his office," "He wants entire Population Evo's die or gone!"

"Ok, touchy subject." Lana muttered.

"You guess that," I said. "Let's headed back and I teach you more tomorrow night."

**This is a time Lapse (Get over it) **

I found Lana sitting in a giant tree watching the birds.

"If you keep watching those birds, People will think something up." I said landing right next to Lana.

"Whoa," Lana nearly screamed then saw my smirking face. "I just want to fly again and more."

"I know the feeling," I whisper. "But that what makes you cherish those moments"

Lana smiled that, the whole village was under us, we had heard that the tower was done the group then went dead quiet. Lana and me stop talking and follow that what they looking that to see the Architect working on something.

"I don't believe it." Lana whisper.

"What?" I whisper back.

"The Architect has never worked on the tower that all till now." Lana whisper.

"Alright then," I whisper watching more; Rex went up to the back of him and was trying to find out what was happening. Went he didn't get the answer he wanted he look up and share a look as the Architect went inside. "Lana stay up here, and don't come down till you think its safe got it."

Then Jacob and Rex were talking about something

"Got it." Lana said.

I saw how Rex went to follow The Architect and that Jacob try to hold him back, I flew back down.

"Rex don't do it!" Jacob yelled.

"Your beating a dead horse Jacob," I said "Went Rex set his mind on something he's going to doing."

Rex went to the door and try to get the door to open, but was sent back.

"Rex's Please!" Jacob try to reason.

Rex didn't listen and put more power into it with two hands.

"I'm sorry Jacob," Rex said. "I have to know"

Rex headed inside.

"Rain need to stop him." Jacob said.

"I'm sorry Jacob," I said. "I can't reason with Rex, that why he's so head strong."

Rex's last in there was a bit and then came running out, the group was getting annoyed.

"Rex what have you done?" Jacob asked.

"You don't understand!" Rex started. "The Architect it's a robot, a huge hawking robot pulling the strings."

"This can't be." Jacob stated

"Jacob you for to believe me," Rex growled. "Just go inside and look what left of it is on the floor."

"I can't go inside," Jacob said then look down. "And I don't have too."

"Rain you believe me right?" Rex asked.

"Rex I don't know." I said looking down.

The crowd apart and the Architect came out.

"Rex," He said

I felt chill go down my spine, Rex growled a little went running that him. A few of the engineers went in front of him to keep him safe.

You're making a big mistake!" Rex growled.

"You enter a sanctum!" Maxwell said. "This is unforgiveable!"

"I'm trying to tell you!" Rex growled. "This isn't what it seems went your Protecting is a robot and the thing were building is a transmitter it's going to sent a killed code to blow up every single nanites on earth!"

"He's lying!" Maxwell yelled.

I stated to growl.

"He's not lying!" I yelled. "I can tell he's not."

"What would be the point of that, Rex every living thing in infected with nanites it would can be catastrophic!" Jacob yelled.

"Right in the middle of that pyramid in a computer," Rex said looking back that the transmitter. "And it doesn't care about you, or, Kate, or, Caleb or Lana. The better future that you are all working for that's the lie, think about isn't strange that you never been inside that place the Architect has never giving you a straight answer about anything."

"All this work it's just doesn't make any sense." Jacob said.

"You have two choices, go inside and prove me wrong!" Rex growled. "Or kicked us out right now, we have Providence here in minutes."

"He's bluffing." Maxwell said

"To save every living thing on earth, try me." Rex said back.

I walk and smirked that Rex he was being dead serious, He gave a small smirked back. Jacob nodded and headed towards us.

"Jacob you can't want about our promise?" Maxwell asked. "Were will we go."

"All this time we had been living in fear Max," Jacob said. "It's time was that to end."

"You needn't bothered," The Architect said simply, "Construction is complete your service is no longer needed."

There was a crowd of gasps, the door behind the Architect open and two more Architect came out.

"Now you believe me?" Rex asked.

"ZAG-RS thanks you for your hard work in gradate my master has delay transmitters to allow you to say farewell." The Architect said.

Everyone shut up and just stare.

"Farwell huh?" Jacob asked. "I'll start with you." He pulled a laser gun I guess and took out the middle Architect and the two others Architects they all headed towards us. Jacob kept firing. The rest of the workers took out shovels and wrenches and started to beat the crap out of the Architect's. The machine started to kick on.

"Can you shut that thing down?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know even with the antenna it can mess with my nanites," Rex said. "I can't get to close to the computer."

"Maybe I can," Jacob said. "Let's go!"

They took off inside the building, I knew to stay put and help the humans were. A few minutes later Jacob came out and went to the bulldozer one of the Architects saw it and try to catch put, I slammed my foot to the ground sending a shock way to the Architect. It turn to face me, and it came running that me. I just smirked and threw a punch that took it apart. Another Architect went running after Jacob, Maxwell took another bulldozer and went driving after him. He took out the cloaking device I'm guessing and the Architects went off line. In a few seconds Rex came running out and took off flying that once, heading towards the top. He was half way up, went he grabbed his gut and went flying back down.

"Rex!" I yelled launching my own wings and started to fly up, went he caught himself on the wall. I took a deep breath. "Don't every do that again Rex need a lift?"

"Sure," Rex said back as I flew up with him as we reached the top. "Why do have to kill everyone?" Rex asked. "Can you leave us alone?"

"Alone is exacted what I want Rex" The computer said.

"That kind of alone," Rex said looking down that Jacob, Caleb, and Kate. "It Stinks." Rex started to walk towards the antenna and fell to his knees.

He started to crawl and touch the antenna creating a lot of lightning, and the top started to blow up sending me to my own knees and covered my eyes. Went the dust finally clear and tackle hug Rex, he smiled in the hug we flew down to the ground. "Rex Stay here was a little bit ok," I said. "I need to check something."

"Fine." Rex muttered.

"Good boy," I said. Taking off again and went flying towards the tree that Lana was waiting, I saw a red portal closing and started to cry knowing that Breach had created the portal. A few tears came out, but I wipe them away. Taking off once again heading back to the village, I noticed a jump jet. "Great Providence is here." I landed by the tower and saw Six coming towards me and nodded, he then went back to his jump jet. Rex came out; we headed towards Six's jet.

"Bobo has been worry sick." Six simply said.

"Really?" Rex asked.

"He ratted you out for pizza." Six said.

"That figure's, what about you?" Rex asked. "Here to drag us back to Providence."

"No, not this time," Six said. "Seem like a nice place."

"Yea." I said feeling a tear a coming out.

"It's not home," Rex said. Six just nodded, and headed inside we follow. "If we are going back, there is going to be a few changes, first no more curfews."

"No." Six said.

"Second we choose on are missions." Rex said.

"No." Six said.

"Ok there one changes, there has to be change or were through." Rex said.

**This is a time lapse (Get over it) **

"Meat loft and mashed potatoes isn't this great." Rex said as I sat next to Bobo, and not eating that much.

Lana was still on my mind, I just push the meatloaf around.

"Rain is something wrong?" Dr. Holiday asked.

"No, nothing wrong it's just that I'm not hungry that all," I said. "I'm going."

I quickly left and headed to my room, and hope that I could sleep without crying.

_**Ok this is the end of this chapter more is coming Review please.**_


	7. AN

_**"Author note"**_

As of right now on all of my stories are on hold, the reason why is that I have finals to come and I have Papers I need to do. I'm sorry but after these things are done the stories will started once again.


End file.
